Amethyst
by SupremeB
Summary: Zelda's 20th birthday is coming soon and she must marry by then. Her father tries to match her with a prince, but she wants to marry for love. Will she find it in time, or will she be forced to marry for politics? Fluffy ZeLink. Yay! Rated T just in case. Breath of the Wild. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic so be nice . It takes place in Breath of The Wild, although I imagine Zelda and Impa from Ocarina of Time, so it has elements of both. It's so fluffy! So if that cramps your style then I won't be hurt if you leave now. Also I don't own any of the characters or The Legend of Zelda…but it would be cool if I did! Anyways enjoy my story!

 _Amethyst_

 **1**

Twilight was my favorite time of day. The mixture of sun and moonlight made the castle gardens beneath my balcony look magical. The flowers seemed to glow as day threatened to turn into night. I sighed in awe as I leaned against the railing and rested my head on my hand, taking in the view. This view was the one thing that I truly enjoyed about being the princess of Hyrule. Nearly every evening after a long day of pleasing arrogant nobles with forced smiles and false pleasantries, I could retreat to my balcony to give myself a moment of peace.

A knock on my door interrupted my reverie, causing me to jump. I turned around quickly to find Impa, my nursemaid enter my bedroom. She shouldn't have startled me since she always came to say goodnight, but I was more on edge than usual since my twentieth birthday was coming in a couple months. My father was hoping that I would marry at the age of eighteen, however none of the princes or noble suitors that I had met pleased me. According to my father, a princess's duty should come above all else and he tried to match me with princes and dukes that would best benefit Hyrule. I did not want to marry for land or wealth though; I wanted to marry for love. Bless my father as he has had more patience than I deserved to receive from the king, but after almost two years of giving me a chance to find love on my own, his patience has run out. He was going to choose for me if I did not before my birthday. And so with each passing day, I fear more for my future.

"Sorry for startling you, My Lady." Impa apologized.

""Tis not your fault Impa." I assured, "I lost track of the time and didn't realize that you would be coming so soon."

Impa's crimson eyes narrowed and she brought her strong arms to a cross. I knew that there was no fooling her; she's known me since I was born. She was the closest to a mother that I had since my own had passed shortly after having me.

"I can tell that the pressure of obligation and duty trouble you." Impa stated. She was clearly referring to my father's ultimatum to marry.

I sighed. There was no sense in lying to her.

"I just wish that I could have found love," I said with defeat, "but I guess it wasn't in the Goddesses' plan for me."

"Don't sound so beaten yet," she said, "I think it may be that you just haven't looked hard enough."

I swore I saw a twinkle in her eye as she said that. As if she knew something that I didn't know... But I dismissed that thought. My eyes were probably playing tricks on me in the now moonlit room.

"Come," she urged, "Let me help you out of your dress. You deserve to rest."

I nodded and went to her. I turned around so she could start untying the complicated bow and corset laces. I hated having to wear such formal attire all the time. Although the deep purple dress I wore today was stunning on me, it was most uncomfortable and excessive. My father insisted on me looking my best, as he always seemed to have a new suitor for me to meet.

"Impa-" I started.

"Yes?" she said as she helped me step into my nightdress.

"Do you think that I will find the man that I am meant to love?" I asked with sincerity.

Impa smiled warmly as she put my silk robe over my shoulders. "I believe that when you look hard for something, it ends up being right in front of you all along."

Before I could respond she bid me a goodnight and left with the grace and speed that only a Sheikah woman like herself could.

I stood still for a second in confusion. What did she mean by that? Did she really believe that I had feelings for one of the suitors? She knew me too well to fall for my fake smiles and empty flirtations. Unless she meant…

Suddenly a pebble flew into my room from my balcony door and landed a few inches from my feet. My thoughts were interrupted as I went to the balcony to see who threw the stone – although I had a pretty good idea.

I carefully peeked over the balcony and saw a man with messy blonde hair and fierce, but friendly blue eyes that I knew too well.

"Link!" I yelled in a hushed whisper. "You're going to get us both in trouble!"

Link was my one and only true friend in the castle – besides Impa. He came from a small village in the Faron Forest when we were both young; I was only of my thirteenth year. Being only two years older than me, we secretly became close friends since he was the only other person in the castle around my age. He came because his parents had passed and he dreamed of becoming a knight. All of the nobility doubted that a mere orphan, above all else, could rise to that rank. But he proved them wrong by beating elite knights in combat skirmishes only after a short time training. He was granted a position as a royal guard and after serving as a guard for a few years, my father finally granted him knighthood once he came to the age of eighteen. That was almost four years ago now, but I was glad that Link remained the humble and selfless person I had always known him to be, despite his new title – _Sir_ Link.

I looked around the garden to make sure no one else was around. The coast looked clear for the moment. Link looked around as well and put a finger to his lips to alert me to stay quiet. He then began to climb the vines up to my balcony. I felt a slight panic since I was forbidden by my father to have anyone in my room after dark besides my handmaidens. If I was caught I would be punished for sure, and there was no telling what would become of Link. I went and locked my door to be sure no one would come in and I turned around to see Link already standing in my balcony doorway.

He had changed so much in the last few years. He was now nearly six inches taller than me and lost the innocent look that came with youth. However, his spiky blonde hair was still as unruly as ever and his eyes still revealed to me that he was still the same Link I had come to know. He wore a black, blue, and red tunic that signified his knighthood. Though it was an honor to wear the royal colors, I knew he preferred green. As he stood before me, I couldn't help but notice how muscular and lean he had gotten from the intense training that came with being a knight. Why was I noticing these things now?

"Sorry to come at such a late hour unannounced, Your Highness." He said while bowing his head and hiding behind his shaggy bangs.

"Link you know you don't have to be so formal when no one else is around." I said. I hated being addressed so formally by him. I didn't like to think that he was giving empty courtesies like the rest of the nobles who addressed me in such a way. He was my friend, not some arrogant noble.

He looked up at me and I realized that I was in my nightdress. Blushing, I pulled my robe closed and hugged myself to cover the short, thin white dress that was underneath.

"Sorry, ..Zelda" He said with slight hesitation, "I figured it would make up for my intrusion."

He smirked at my attempt to cover myself more to make the meeting at least as proper as it could be at this point. I felt warmth in my chest as well as my cheeks. I inwardly wondered why he was making me react this way. It was just Link..

"Shouldn't you be resting and preparing for the Knight's Tourney tomorrow?" I inquired as I sat down with my arms still crossed on my elegant sofa.

My father had decided to hold a tourney for his knights every now and again to please the court and the people of Castle Town as well. Not only was it an exciting and enjoyable event, it was also a way to make sure he had the best and bravest knights in his service. The winner usually was promoted or rewarded handsomely.

"Yes," he said, "But I wanted to give you something first." He sat down next to me, but at a respectable distance.

My eyes widened slightly with surprise and I uncrossed my arms, forgetting what I was wearing. It couldn't be because of the tourney, as there was no custom to give gifts. My birthday was still a little more than two months away, so it was too early for a gift. He smiled slightly and lifted his head as if he was proud to have surprised and stumped me so.

"But why?" I asked, looking at him with questioning, "..There is no reason for you to."

"Does there need to be a reason?" He said smiling. I felt that same warmth stir within me as before. But before I could internally question my reaction, he turned away to grab something from his pocket.

He turned back to me to present a small wrapped parcel.

"I was in the market the other day and saw this. It reminded me of you.. and I just had to get it." He said as he handed the gift to me.

"Link you shouldn't hav–…" I started.

"Don't fight me Zelda. You will most surely lose." He gave me a smirk and I blushed slightly. "Go ahead, open it."

I pulled the ribbon and unwrapped the gift revealing a small necklace with a sliver sword pendant dangling on a small silver chain. It had a purple gemstone on the hilt of the sword that I recognized to be amethyst. It was my favorite color and I realized why he got it for me.

"Link!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. I was truly surprised, but remembering that making too much noise would alert others of our forbidden meeting. As princess, I had received countless expensive things, and most would have cost more than this necklace would have, but Link did not have money to spare like the rich dukes and princes that had previously showered me with gifts. "This must have cost you a fortune."

Link shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. It was meant for you." He said shyly.

"But why..." I said breathlessly.

"Because..." He said, suddenly seeming uncharacteristically nervous, "I wanted you to know that no matter what I will always protect you. As my princess and my.. friend, my sword is yours, Zelda."

The warmth came back again as he said my name after those words. I was without words and my breath escaped from my lungs so I could not have spoken even if I had words to give. This necklace was now worth more to me than any other I owned. It actually had a meaning other than bribery or flattery like my other gifts.

Link then took the necklace from me and signaled for me to turn around so he could put it around my neck. I felt him scoot closer and he brought his arms around me and fastened the clasp. He let it go and I felt the little sword fall onto my chest. He then gently pulled my long blonde hair out from the necklace brushing my neck slightly with his warm hands. I felt my cheeks turn pink at his touch and I hesitated to turn around and reveal my blush to him. However I knew he was eager to see how it looked so I turned to face him.

He looked at the necklace and then into my indigo eyes smiling. I hoped he didn't notice the redness in my cheeks.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said with sincerity in his eyes.

I brought my hand to the pendant and gently touched it while looking into his intense blue eyes.

"I-I love it. Truly and deeply I thank you sincerely." I said, wishing I could better express my gratitude.

He then put his hands on the sides of my head and gently pulled me closer to him.

"I meant every word I said, Zelda." He assured, "I will always look out for you."

He shocked me as he placed a small kiss on my forehead. He smiled at me as he pulled away and left me sitting in a stunned, breathless silence. Standing up, he started walking to the balcony and I summoned my breath and voice back.

"Link…" I called to him.

Link turned around with a smirk as he reached the balcony doors.

"Yes?" he asked. Even though he was a silhouette from the moonlight, I saw the smirk and knew his eyes had a victorious glint in them.

"I wish you good luck tomorrow. I hope you triumph above all the other knights." I said with a certain princess-like voice.

"Thank you.. Your Highness," he said in a more formal tone, "I will not let you down."

With a smile he hopped over the balcony railing and was gone into the moonlit garden.

I sat where I was unmoving and touched the pendant on my chest still breathless, wondering if Impa's words earlier were just a coincidence.

I shook my head and gently stood up to shut the balcony doors. I turned around and let out a great sigh. Of the reason, I did not quite know.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I sat down with a sigh of relief on a wooden bench after winning my eighth skirmish of the day. A bead of sweat rolled down my face as the last opponent was a significant challenge when compared to the first. I drank some water and rested my elbows on my knees, looking at the dirt floor in the barracks. I had one more opponent to defeat and then the King's Knight Tourney would be my victory. I just had to wait for the next match to be over to know whom exactly I would be facing, but I knew both men and they both would be a challenging opponent.

I heard clanking of swords in the arena signifying that the match had begun. I wished I could go outside and watch the match, but the rules forbade me from doing so as I could plan my strategy based on how my next opponent fought. I did not want to watch for that reason though; I just wanted to see her, the princess. I had caught a glance at her sitting next to her father in the royalty box. She was always stunning, but today she looked extra beautiful. She had her long blonde hair down and it draped over her exposed shoulders and framed her lovely face. She wore a flowing gown, it was rather simple, but the neckline made up for it. The color was a deep green as well; my favorite color. But what I really noticed was the necklace around her neck. It was the one I had given her only last night. I smiled to myself and was glad that I took the risk to sneak in and give it to her.

I knew that I liked Zelda the moment I first saw her all those years ago. There was something about her that drew me to her. At first it was her mysterious beauty, but then as I became close to her, I liked her even more. Her personality was so unlike what you would expect of a princess. She was rebellious, strong willed, and adventurous, but still wise and graceful. I enjoyed being in her company and I knew deep down she liked to be in mine. After being knighted however, I could not see her as much and we slowly drifted apart. We would forever be friends, but as I was forced to spend time away from her I realized that I wanted something more. I tried to suppress my feeling towards her for the last year and the more I disregarded my feelings, the more I realized the truth. I was in love with the princess of Hyrule.

I decided it was best to hide my feelings for her, since a princess like her was not likely to fall for a simple knight. Not that it was illegal for her to marry a knight, but politically it was unlikely. I knew that she would probably be married off to some lucky prince or noble that would eventually rule by her side. Although it pained me to imagine that, I had a duty as a knight to serve and protect. As the many suitors had come to her, I had lost more hope as the harsh reality was coming. She would never be mine. I told myself to stop being selfish and leave her to her destiny and I had… until last night. Since I would never be brought to her as a suitor, I took a risk and in my own way 'presented' myself to her. I hope she saw through to my real intentions and felt something towards me as I do to her. I knew she had to somewhat since she blushed for the first time that I had been with her. But again it could have just been the time and circumstance of my visit. My hope was that she finally started to see that I really do care for her. And seeing her wearing the necklace gave me hope and strength to get through the tourney.

A loud cheer erupted from the arena and I figured that the match was over. The commander of the knights, Sir Kellen, entered the barracks. He was in charge of organizing the tourney. He did not compete as he was already in the highest position a knight could possibly earn; there was nothing more for him to prove.

"So it looks like you will be fighting Sir Rilas, Sir Link." Sir Kellen stated as he walked by. "You are close to the prize, but don't let it get into your head."

"I won't let it." I said, "It helps that the prize is undisclosed however."

Sir Kellen smirked, "You would let it get to you if you knew."

My mouth fell open slightly at his tease. Sir Kellen did favor me, but he liked to mess with me. He was the type of leader that if he wasn't teasing you, you should probably be concerned.

"What? Is it that good of a reward?" I inquired unable to contain all of my eagerness.

"That… I cannot say. I guess you will just have to succeed to find out." Sir Kellen then nodded towards the archway to the arena. It was time for me to step out and face my opponent.

I grabbed my sword and shield and stepped out into the sun-filled arena. The crowd applauded with excitement to see the final skirmish. Sir Ralis stepped out soon afterwards across from me. I looked up to the royal box and saw Zelda looking down at me. I gave a slight smirk and then matched the bow that Sir Ralis gave me. We both readied ourselves and at the signal, the fight began.

I knew Sir Ralis's technique quite well from witnessing him practice before, but I didn't expect him to be as offensive as he was. He lunged forward first causing me to jump out of the way with a bit of surprise. Of course, the way he actually fights and practices would differ, but I didn't expect him to be so aggressive. I thought of Zelda watching and quickly regained my focus. I could not fail now and disappoint her. I then quickly rolled around Sir Ralis and jumped up from behind to strike. He was larger and slower than me and I planned on using that to my advantage. However he turned last minute and parried my attack and sent me back in the other direction, landing a bit off balance.

I grit my teeth and sweat rolled down my face. Sir Ralis seemed to feel the heat as well and I wondered if he regretted not shaving his dense black beard. I needed to catch him off guard to beat him. So I decided to try and tire him first. He was ten years older than me and I knew that I would win if it came down to endurance.

We clashed swords back and forth for what seemed like a while to me. The adrenaline in my blood was making it hard to keep track of time. Sir Ralis was starting to lose his strength though as his parries became weaker. Eventually, I saw something glint in his eye and I knew he was going to go for a finishing move. He strongly thrust his sword at me, but I was prepared. I did a backflip out of the way and just missed his blade. I landed perfectly unlike Ralis, who lost his balance and fell forwards, thinking I would have been hit. I quickly spun around him and when he looked up to me my blade was pointing right at his face at an uncomfortable distance.

"Yield." I stated strongly.

"I-I yield..." He returned with a sigh of defeat.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheer as we both stood up and Sir Kellen held up my arm signifying my victory. Sir Ralis and I turned to each other and then bowed in courtesy. Sir Ralis gave me a smile, but I could see the envy in his eyes.

Then the King of Hyrule stood up and raised his hand. The crowd immediately fell to a hushed silence. Sir Kellen, Sir Ralis, and I immediately dropped to one knee and bowed our heads in respect. Our ears awaited his words.

"People of Hyrule," the king bellowed in an authoritative voice, "I thank you all for partaking in this extraordinary show of Hyrule's best knights."

He then turned to us kneeling down in the arena and smiled greatly. "Rise brave knights." He motioned with his hands upwards.

I stood up along with my fellow comrades and looked up to the king, waiting for what we all knew was to come.

"It pleases me to name the champion of the King's Knight Tourney to Sir Link!" He said, "Approach me Sir." And gestured for me to come to him, leaving Sir Ralis and Sir Kellen to bow and go back to the barracks.

I walked up towards the royal box and looked over to Zelda. She had a small smile on her mouth, but her eyes showed her hidden excitement. My mind flashed to last night and I felt my heart jump - partially due to my feelings and partially because His Majesty was oblivious to what had transpired the night before. If he knew I probably would not be in this position. I took a deep breath and focused on the present.

I was standing before the King himself and I felt my heart beat harder. I knew he was a gentle soul despite his large and looming presence, but he was still the king.

"Kneel Sir Link." He commanded without forcefulness.

I kneeled down before him as I had moments earlier and awaited the secret reward.

"As many of you know," the king bellowed to the entire crowd, "the prize for this particular tourney has been undisclosed. I purposefully did so because I did not want my knights to fight any differently because it is a very special reward."

I held my breath for a second. My mind reeling quickly trying to figure out what could be so special that it would change how a man fought.

"Sir Link, as the winner of the tournament, you have proved that you are the best knight in my service." He paused before he continued with a smile and approval in his eyes. "It is with this reason that I am pleased to reward you with becoming the personal royal guardian for my dearest daughter, Princess Zelda."

My heart stopped for a second and I got a chill down my neck. I could not pinpoint if it was a happiness or nervousness that I felt. I looked up quickly to the princess, forgetting my courtesies for a split second. I met her eyes briefly before returning to my former position. The look in her eyes was a genuine surprise. She had not known about the prize and this comforted me. It made everything more sincere. I then remembered that the king was waiting for my response.

"It would be an honor to accept, Your Highness." I said in my most proper voice that I could, despite my shock.

"In that case I pronounce you, Sir Link, as the royal guardian of Princess Zelda." He announced.

The king then drew his own sword and gently touched it to my shoulder. He brought it back up and sheathed it again.

"Now rise Royal Guardian." He commanded.

I arose and accepted my new responsibility, although I would devote my life to Zelda regardless of titles. I looked over to her and swore I saw her blush as the king turned me around to face the cheering crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The castle library was nice and peaceful compared to the roar of the arena. My ears were still adjusting to the quiet even though it has been hours since the tournament. I snapped the book that I was attempting to read shut. I could not concentrate on my studies. Too much had transpired earlier. Link was now my guardian. I was elated that I would be spending more time with him and I felt a flutter in my chest when I thought about it. I could not deny that I enjoyed watching him fight the other knights. I could see his muscles as he fought all the way from the royal box. I felt myself blush and dismissed my thoughts in embarrassment. He was just Link, my best friend.

I felt a pang of anger at my father then. How could he not tell me about this?! If Link hadn't won then I would have been in the care of Sir Ralis. Not that he was a bad man, but then I couldn't be myself. I would have had to be the princess and nothing else. I sighed and was about to get up and put my book away when I noticed my father standing before me.

"Fa-.. Your Highness!" I fumbled for words in shock, "I did not hear you come in."

"Sorry my dear, I did not want to disturb you – you seemed deep in thought.." He said.

"'Twas nothing," I assured not wanting to reveal my thoughts to him, "what brings me the honor?"

"No need for formalities Zelda, we are alone." He said as his face became more serious, "I have someone for you to meet. He is the Prince of Termina, asking for a chance at your hand. He will be at the castle for a few days to get to know you."

My heart sank with dread. I did not want to meet any more suitors, but I knew my time was running out.

"Father," I started, "I do not wish to–"

"You must receive him." He interrupted, "I feel that this potential union would be in the best benefit of Hyrule. Termina has always been an independent and prosperous state on it's own, and a union would greatly increase the prosperity of Hyrule."

My heart nearly broke at the finality of his words, but I knew it was my own fault for not finding my own love. It was my fault and I had to accept the consequences.

"However," the king sighed, "I do not forget my word of before. My former offer still stands, but I would like to have something planned if need be."

He was trying to comfort me, I knew and respected that, but I still lost all of my hope. However I knew I had to try and be positive. Maybe he was someone I could love, I hadn't even given him a chance yet.

"I understand Father." I stated with a sigh, "When will I meet the prince?"

"He is outside the library now actually," the king said with a tone that showed he felt bad for the short notice. "I didn't want to tell you and take away from the fun of the tourney today. Speaking of, Sir Link will be accompanying you starting tomorrow. He is being debriefed of his responsibilities by Sir Kellen as we speak."

"Very well Father." I said quietly.

"Thank you for being understanding, dearest daughter." He said and gave me a rare hug. I then knew he was truly trying to do what was best for the kingdom and me at the same time.

"I will send him in to meet you as I depart." The king said as he released me from his arms and left to the door.

I swallowed deeply in uneasiness as I saw a tall, bulky man with dark skin of a Gerudo enter the room. His hair was bright red and ferocious looking, but that looked docile when compared to his eyes. I felt my stomach drop and my breath leave me in fear. Why did I fear this man? He could be nice… but then my instinct told me that he had a tarnished soul. When he opened his mouth to speak, my suspicions were confirmed.

"My lady, the legends and tales do not do you justice," he started with a pleasant voice, but it sounded forced. "You are more beautiful than I could have imagined."

"Thank you Prince…" I did not know his name. He sensed my lack of a title and jumped in.

"Ganon." He finished for me.

I felt a chill go down my spine for some unknown reason, but it was a bad feeling. Why did I get the feeling that he was, dare I assume, evil?

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, My Lord." I said, but quickly followed with an excuse to leave. I did not want to be alone with him. "Forgive me however, I am very tired from the day's events and I wish to retire. But I will see you in the morn." Though deep down I had hoped not.

"Of course, Your Highness" he said. "It must have been a long day. I will see you tomorrow, but I just wished to introduce myself tonight."

"It was appreciated." I said, "I bid you a good night."

With that I left the library for my chambers. I felt his eyes on me as I walked towards the large wooden doors. Once I was in the hallway I hurried my pace and found myself clutching my necklace pendant wishing that Link were with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The next day I awoke with both faith and dread. So much was different now from when I woke up yesterday. Link was now my guardian, with which I was delighted, but then I remembered Prince Ganon. I did not want to be around the man at all. He was the most fake suitor I had met yet. Many thought that I was ignorant and could not see through their false words, but I was actually very wise. Ganon's words had seemed completely artificial and I could feel his negative energy. It sounded insane but I knew what my instincts were telling me. How could my father not notice? He was probably too hopeful for the union between us to even see the truth behind his lies. Above all he had to do what was best for the kingdom no matter how much he did love me.

I sighed feeling helpless, trying to think of ways to avoid spending the day with this prince from Termina. My father would most likely see through any excuse that I could think of. But then a thought popped into my head and a hopeful feeling that I could yet make the day a pleasant one.

I would ask to take leave and head to Lake Hylia since I needed some time outside the castle walls. Which was actually true, since I hadn't been out in the wild of Hyrule in months. My father would surely understand and now that I had a guardian, I could most assuredly avoid any excuse that my father could possibly retaliate with. I smiled to myself feeling clever and excited about leaving the castle. I realized that this would mean I would be alone with Link all day if I was given permission. I felt a flutter come through me and I took a breath to calm the feeling. I dismissed it as excitement to have some freedom.

Impa knocked on my door quickly to announce her entrance to my chambers. She stood next to my bed with a smile on her face.

"So, happy with yesterday's festivities?" She said as if she already knew the answer. "Get up my lazy princess. It's time to get ready to receive the prince."

I looked at Impa with a sour glance. Not because she called me lazy, but because I could not believe that she actually approved of this Prince Ganon.

"Did you meet the prince?" I asked her.

"I did," she replied, turning to get my dress for the day, "He was most courteous and proper. He looks strong as well. I feel that he could have potential." She turned her head and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye to see my reaction.

Was she serious? I felt the odd sensation that she was toying with my emotions.

"I did not feel anything positive after meeting him," I declared getting out of my bed. "I wish to dress in my riding dress today Impa." I added, "I am going out to the lake with my guardian." I had that much faith that I would be permitted to.

"Is that so?" Impa questioned, referring to my first statement. She went to my wardrobe to get my riding dress. "And why is that if I may ask?"

I didn't have a direct answer that I knew she would accept. "I just had a bad feeling.." I said softly and Impa sighed with pity.

"My Lady," she said with sadness, "I know you want to marry for love, but you should give the prince a chance… unless there is someone else on your mind?" she pressed the last question as if she was hinting towards something. But as I thought through what she could mean I shook my head looking down. I knew very well that I didn't love any of the suitors that had been presented before me.

Impa sighed with what seemed to be frustration. But as soon as she furrowed her brows they were back to normal and she continued helping me into my riding dress. After she finished helping me get ready she turned to leave me. But before opening the door she turned back and looked at me.

"Your new guardian is waiting outside for you." She said, "Have fun today, Your Highness." She had a twinkle in her eye saying so and left the room.

I stood stunned and confused as she left me a few nights ago. What was she hinting at? I was lost and it felt strange since I rarely felt unwise. Shaking my head as if to clear it I left my room.

Outside Link was standing with his hands clasped together in front of him and had his sword sheathed at his hip. He stared in the distance looking ready for anything. His eyes had a more serious sheen to them and were hiding the Link I knew underneath.

"Good morning, Your Highness." He said in a formal tone.

"Good morning, ...Guardian." I returned, yet yearning for the real Link to address me. "I plan on going to Lake Hylia today, if you would please be my escort."

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but is that most wise? I mean… the Terminian Prince is here for you." He said slightly hesitantly, as if he didn't want to risk questioning me.

So he knew that I had a suitor here asking for my hand? That would explain his serious tone, along with his new position, I assumed. I then saw him glance down to my necklace around my neck. I was still wearing the amethyst sword that he gave me. I saw his eyes soften and a slight smirk, but then he quickly returned to his serious expression.

"I must ask for my father's permission, but I am sure I will be granted his blessing." I said this as I gestured towards my riding dress and boots.

"Very well, Your Highness." He said without hinting any doubt or hope.

We made our way to the throne room and knocked announcing our presence. A voice from behind the heavy doors beckoned us to enter and Link opened the doors for me and followed me inside like my shadow.

As I entered the room I saw my father, but at his side was Ganon. I did not even want to refer to him as a prince; it made me uneasy to think that someone like him deserved respect. Ganon looked at me with pleasure in his eyes, which gave me slight guilt for judging him so quickly. But then his face showed irritation when he noticed Link following me. I then knew for sure that I did not like the man.

"My dear!" my father greeted me, "and Sir Link, it is a pleasure to see you assuming your new role as Royal Guardian."

"Oh so that is who this man is?" Ganon questioned, quite rudely I felt.

"Yes," my father responded, "He is my best knight and the only one worthy to protect my only daughter." Reiterating the importance of Link's position.

"I see…" Ganon responded with a finger to his chin as if he were plotting something. I shivered for a split second at the sight of it.

"Tell me, my dear," the king inquired, "what brings you to me so early? I was hoping to at least give you and the Prince a decent breakfast before I let you get to know each other."

I felt Link tense beside me and I wondered if he sensed the same evil behind Ganon's eyes as I did.

"Actually I was hoping to be granted permission to take leave to Lake Hylia today." I said with confidence. "I have not been out of the castle in months and I am just too restless to put my attention and focus into getting to know.. Prince Ganon." I had to force the word 'prince' out of my mouth. Now all I could do was wait for my father's response.

"…But of course my dear." My father said. I exhaled and released the air in my chest in relief. "It will allow you to get acquainted with your guardian and that way the Prince and I can continue to get terms straightened out."

Link glanced over to me almost with a smirk on his face, but only I would have noticed it. My father didn't know how close Link and I already are. I was so relieved to avoid being with Ganon that I thanked my father almost too eagerly. Ganon just looked at me with indifference, while giving an angry glare at Link. Only I seemed to notice this, but I ignored it since I was free to enjoy my day for once.

"Thank you for understanding, Your Majesty," I said with much relief. "I promise that I will return refreshed to accept my duty as princess." I only said the last part to please my father. "I bid you both a good day."

"And to you as well." The king replied, "Be safe."

Link and I bowed in unison and left the throne room with the uneasy feeling of Ganon staring at us as we left. Link closed the doors behind us and turned to me smiling.

"Ready for your first day, Guardian?" I asked.

"Of course, Your Highness." He replied.

I felt a drop in my heart as he still addressed me so formally. However I was so elated to leave the castle it didn't drop my spirits too much. I then started towards the stables with the shadow of my guardian following me there.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Being Zelda's guardian was both a blessing and a curse for me. I was thrilled to be spending all this time with her, protecting her, but I knew it would change our relationship. And now with this prince I had to be extra careful to hide my feelings for her now, and it hurt my heart to do so. I did not like this Ganon prince. He seemed unholy and false and I did not want the woman I loved to end up with that monster disguised as a man. I knew he already despised me when he gave me that glare in the throne room moments ago. Could he tell I loved her? I tried so hard to look emotionless and dutiful.

"Epona seems eager." Zelda said, stopping my thoughts about Ganon.

"Yes she hasn't been out for a decent ride in a while." I agreed. I then began to get a royal steed out of a neighboring stall for Zelda.

"That won't be necessary." She stopped me and I looked at her in question. "We can both ride Epona. I don't want the trouble of two horses." I didn't want to argue with her, but I felt warmth in my heart at the thought of her riding Epona with me, hugging my waist and leaning against me.. No - I had to remain emotionless. I returned to my serious state as I went back to ready Epona.

"As you wish, Princess." I replied to her. She seemed disappointed that I was being so formal, but I saw her dismiss it by taking a breath.

I hopped on Epona and held out my hand to her and helped her up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me gently and leaned up against me. I felt heat rise to my face as she did so and thanked the Goddesses that she wouldn't see. I wondered if she was blushing as well, but there was no way for me to tell. I kicked into Epona's sides and she started galloping towards Hyrule Field.

It was only an hour or so before we reached Lake Hylia. I could see why Zelda wanted to come here. The bridge was a beautiful sight crossing the massive blue lake and most of the trees were pink in blossom. The Faron Forest was just across the bridge and was a mixture of deep green, pinks, and purples. I took in the view for a moment as Epona slowed to a halt as we approached a place with a small cave shelter surrounded by a smaller forest of trees to rest, overlooking the lake and the Faron Forest.

"It's so beautiful!" Zelda said breathlessly. "And the smell of the trees is so lovely." She hopped off Epona with grace and stood on the edge of a small cliff that overlooked the lake. Her eyes were closed and her long hair blew behind her from the breeze in her face.

"It really is." I replied back, but looking at Zelda as I did.

I took the food and Zelda's notebook, which she insisted on bringing along, out of the satchels on Epona's saddle and set them by the stone cave. I started a fire since the wind from the lake was chilly. Zelda took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Can I ask something of you, Guardian?" She asked me with her indigo eyes wide and begging at me.

"Anything, Your Highness."

"Can we just forget the formalities and titles and just be… us?" She asked me while looking like she would do anything for her request.

I really wanted to just be myself, but I did not want to risk showing my true feelings to her now that I was more than a knight to her. But her eyes were so big and beautiful that I could not deny her. I reasoned to myself that we were truly alone. The prince wouldn't find out would he? I sighed and let my expression be natural, letting go of my dutiful mask. I smirked at her and watched as her face lit up with happiness. Her smile was my favorite thing to see.

"Come and sit by the fire and have some lunch, you have to be hungry." I nodded for her to come sit and she ran and plopped herself down next to me with her warming smile still on her face.

"My notebook!" She said with excitement, "I'm so glad you brought it. Now I can document all of the interesting things I see at the lake."

I loved how she always wanted to learn something new. She was so smart and always seemed to teach me things when we were younger. She was flipping through her notebook and I handed her a piece of bread and she took it, still focused on the book. She then took a bite out of the bread in the most improper way. I just had to smile.

"What?" She asked, looking at me with her mouth full, "This is my day off okay?"

I had to laugh and she smiled as well. I felt like we were back in time 7 years. We finished eating and she started talking about all the species that lived in the Faron region. I listened for the most part, but I was too busy admiring all the things I loved about her. I listened to her for what seemed like only a few minutes but I knew it had to be longer as the sun began to set, making her look even more beautiful.

"…and that's why the species can only grow in the wi- hey! Are you listening?" She noticed how I was staring at her. I panicked for a moment. I couldn't let her know what was going through my mind moments before. So I just smiled at her and nodded, hoping I could fool her.

"Okay surrrre you were." She said with a sarcastic tone. She stood up like she was about to leave. "I hate to say this but I feel that the sun is leaving us. Should we begin to head back?" She seemed a little uneasy at the thought of being out in the wild after dark.

"Yes I suppose we should." I agreed. "I'll pack up our things and ready Epona."

"Okay," she said, "but first I just wanted to get a blossom that fell from the pink tree over there. I want to remember this day… and add it to my collection."

"Should I come with you?" I asked, anxious about letting her wander too far from my watch. The pink tree was a bit further in the small forest that I was comfortable with.

"No, no please don't." She said, clearly wanting to go alone, "I will be fine. No one else is out here."

I hesitantly agreed and looked around the area. She should be okay I thought so I nodded at her to go. As she turned and started walking, I started to follow her. She then stopped as she heard my steps mimicking hers. She turned and seemed a little annoyed.

"Please I can do this myself…and that is my order." She said in a tone that I knew meant not to push her further. So I hesitantly went back to Epona and watched her go between the trees.

I felt worried, but assured myself that there hadn't been any trouble in this region for centuries. Hyrule was in a time of peace. And above all she ordered me not to follow.

It was then that I heard a scream that I had hoped to never hear in my life. I heard a growling in the distance and knew Zelda was in danger. The scream stopped and I started to run to her with my sword already ready. But I was stopped as someone grabbed me by the neck and held a sickle shaped dagger to my throat.

"Do not interfere." The voice hissed, "It is meant to happen."

I refused to believe that and whipped my sword around behind me slicing the man in the torso. I used my other hand to steady his knife so it didn't touch my throat, but it made a decent sized cut on my right collarbone. He let out a cry of agony and surprise as he fell to the ground bleeding out. My hand was cut from the blade, but not too deep. I turned and saw a man with a Sheikah marked mask on his face, but the eye was upside down…

I did not have the time to dwell on him. I spun around and ran to find Zelda with a pig-like creature standing over her unconscious body. I saw blood coming from her arm where the monster scratched her as she tried to defend herself. Her dress was splattered with blood and ripped at the side. I was infuriated by the scene and acted without hesitation. The pig monster didn't notice me yet and just as he was about to strike her I drew my bow and shot an arrow right into the monster's head. Blood sprayed in the direction my arrow flew and the monster landed in the grass with open, but dead eyes.

I immediately went to Zelda's side, hoping she was okay. She was still breathing okay and I only saw the large scratch on her arm as an injury. I ripped part of my shirt and made a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding from the deep cut.

"Zelda?" I asked as I wrapped her arm, "Can you hear me?"

She stirred slightly and mumbled something. I finished wrapping her arm and held her in my arms looking urgently at her face. Her eyes opened slightly and I felt relief.

"…L-Link?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, Zelda, it's me. I'm here. You're safe now." I saw a tear fall from her eye and it hurt me more than my own cuts.

"..You..you…came for me." She said between breaths and her hand shakily went to her necklace around her neck. "You… meant it.."

And with her energy drained, she slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

I remember that Link's face was the last thing I saw before I passed out into the blackness. It hurt me that I put him in this position, but I wanted to get some vines from the forest without him knowing. I was hoping to make a bracelet for him. I knew he loved and missed the forest and a homemade gift would mean more to him than anything I bought. I had guilt for not giving him something in return for the necklace he gave me. But now I caused him pain by putting myself in danger. I had not seen, nor expected that monster to pop out from the brush. There wasn't supposed to be any night monsters in Hyrule. It was a time of peace… or was it a sign that bad times were coming?

I know that I really ruined things and that my father would be displeased. And above all I made Link look like a bad guardian. No, I wouldn't allow that and I would explain to my father what happened. He would have to understand because there aren't supposed to be monsters - they have been gone for centuries.

I tried to open my eyes and failed. I didn't know what was happening to me. I wondered if Link was okay.. if I was okay. I could not feel my body, like I was disconnected.

Suddenly a vivid dream began to play in my head. I was in Hyrule, but it was dark and bleak looking. A red moon hailed high in the sky with wild clouds surrounding it. Hyrule Castle was black and dreary instead of its beautiful white stone that always sparkled in the sun. Then a maniacal laugh erupted from the castle shaking the world as if it were an earthquake. Monsters of the night then appeared from a deep purple smoke all around Hyrule. Monsters that were tall and looming, lizard like, and pig like – the same kind that attacked me.

Then, as if instantly, I was in the throne room of the castle, but it was dark and in ruin. The tapestries were ripped and falling off the walls and the stained glass windows were broken and colorless. What sickened me most was my father did not sit upon the throne. Instead Prince Ganon was seated upon it. His eyes glowed a strikingly fearful orange-gold and I realized that it was his laugh that was the maniacal one that shook the earth. I noticed a blood covered body of a man lying on the floor between Ganon and me. He was breathing unevenly as if death was soon going to take him. I saw spiky, blood spattered blond hair realized it was Link. Ganon let out another loud and thundering laugh as anger and fear went through my body. Lifting his hand while looking at me, a ball of the deep red colored smoke erupted from his palm and shot at me. I raised my hand back as if to stop him and to my astonishment a bright blue light emitted back to him from my own with three yellow triangles shining on the back of my hand.

I gasped as I opened my eyes, waking up from the vision.

I awoke breathing heavily and I was confused as to where I was. I was not in the forest like I last remembered. It was night and as my blurry vision focused, I realized I was in my bed. My balcony doors were open, letting in the light from the full moon and a cool breeze was blowing in. My white curtains blew into my room and almost were glowing in the moonlight. Had it all been a dream? I then felt a burning pain on my arm and knew that the events in the forest had actually happened. The attack.. the fear.. the pain… it was all real.

"Zelda!" I heard a hushed voice, "You're awake! Thank the Goddesses. Are you alright?"

I looked over and saw Link in the middle of my room, but he immediately ran to kneel by my side. I did not have the strength to speak quite yet, too much was going on within my mind as it was trying to piece together the events. So I simply smiled slightly, mostly because I was glad to see Link. As I remembered him holding me in his arms before I passed out, I realized that Link was more to me than just a friend. He looked at me like no other man had before, with sincere care, worry, and, dare I say, affection in his eyes. My heart warmed at the memory, despite the pain I had.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked looking at me with an expression of concern and yet relief at the same time. "I was about to leave to fetch help, but I didn't want to cause any commotion." I realized then that no one else knew anything about what happened. This was good. I wanted to be able to explain that it wasn't Link's fault, but mine.

"..M-my arm." I finally managed to speak with pain showing in my voice, even though I was trying to hide it. His glance left my eyes and moved to my injured arm with a look of concern. It was wrapped in a clean white bandage, but you could faintly see the blood trying to soak through.

"Is that the only place?" He asked as he met my eyes again with his deep blue ones. The moonlight shined on him, but his messy bangs cast a shadow over one side of his face. Yet, I could still understand the hidden messages behind his eyes.

I thought for a moment and realized that my side hurt as well, but I didn't want to make him feel worse than he probably already did, so I just nodded. I closed my eyes tightly in pain as I tried to sit up but he gently put a hand to my shoulder to stop me. I breathlessly fell back down onto my pillow making my messed up hair fall into my face.

"Don't try and lie to me Zelda." He said as he caressed my face tucking a strand of my messy hair behind my ear. I felt a jolt of electricity run through me at the warmth of his touch, further confirming my feelings. I had always dismissed them before, suppressing the truth, but no longer would I try and twist them into an excuse. The pain left me for a moment, but then returned hurting more in comparison.

"My.. my side hurts too.." I said quietly in defeat. I wished that it didn't show on my face how much pain I was in, but it was too much to hide from Link. I looked down at my side expecting the worst. I was still in my riding dress, but it was ruined. Fabric tears, blood, and mud stains were all over it, but I quickly saw the reason for the discomfort in my side. Blood covered my side and there was a pink scratch showing through a tear in the side of my dress, but I could feel that it was a much longer scratch than what was showing. I went to grab the tear in the dress and tried to tear it more to get a better view of my injury. Link gently grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Don't." he stated, clearly trying to allow courtesy. "..Perhaps I should fetch Impa to help you out of that dress."

"Goddesses no!" I said almost a little too loud, "She cannot know what happened, she will surely tell my father. I want to tell him myself so I can say that it was all my fault… And don't you try and blame yourself. You saved me.." I added so Link could not object. "Couldn't you just help me?" I then asked in a quiet, shy tone. I didn't care about being proper with him, embarrassed at myself for thinking that.

Links hesitated and looked at me with slightly widened eyes and I swore I saw redness in his face, although the moonlight made it difficult to tell for sure. I smirked slightly at his reaction. It was rare to see him uneasy in this way.

"I suppose… If you are truly comfortable with it." He said slowly as if he was making sure he heard me right.

"I am." I said and he helped me sit up and then steadied me as I stood, feeling a little ungrounded, but not just from my trauma. He turned me around and loosened the ties in the back with one hand, while holding me steady with the other. The dress loosened around me and I held it up in the front with my good hand. I nodded towards the wardrobe to my nightdress hanging on the handle. He went over to grab it and I almost felt as if I were to fall. I looked into my dress at the scratch on my side. It went almost the full length of my torso, but it was only a surface scratch. I felt blessed that it wasn't a deeper cut.

"The scratch is long, but not bleeding." I said over to him. "You don't need to worry - it just hurts is all."

"It still worries me that you are in pain, but I suppose it's a good sign that there isn't any blood." He reasoned.

He came back over to me and handed me the nightdress, the same white one I wore when he snuck in before the tourney. He helped my arms out of the sleeves of my dress while keeping me covered best he could. I then slid my nightdress over my head and let the other fall to the floor in a seamless motion. I was quite proud of myself for making it discreet, but I inwardly wouldn't have minded if he caught more than a glimpse of me. I blushed to myself for thinking in such a way and felt my knees weaken beneath me.

Link then swooped me up into his arms, sensing my weakness and gently placed me back on the bed as I was before, but now I was much more comfortable. He looked into my eyes and I saw something behind them that I hadn't before. It was a true tenderness that made warmth flow through me.

"I will leave you to rest, My Lady." He said suddenly, turning to leave. I sensed his formality was his way of saying sorry for being so improper before.

"Wait.." I said with spontaneously as I struggled to sit up. I did not want him to go… I wanted him to be with me. To feel the warmth from his touch, to see the sincerity in his blue eyes, and feel the safety that came with his presence. Instinctively I grabbed the sword pendant, I then realized why I stopped him from leaving - I had something to tell him. Something that was long overdue and I had to say it now, while I still had bits of adrenalin in my blood to give me courage.

He turned and came back to one knee at my bedside looking straight into my eyes. He was trying to read my expression but I knew he was lost as to what else I wanted from him.

"What is it?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

For a moment I was at a loss of the words that I had just summoned to my mouth. I stared back at him with my mouth slightly open. My heart began to pound hard in my chest and I was certain that I had feelings for the man in front of me. Although he had been in my room at a forbidden hour before, this time was different. I was aware of how I felt about him; he wasn't just my friend. Now I wanted him to know how I felt, and I hoped that he felt the same.

It was at this moment that I took the biggest risk in my life yet. I quickly took my arm and gently grabbed his head from behind and brought his lips to mine. He didn't kiss me back. My heart nearly dropped out of my chest with the assumption that he didn't like me in this way. Panicking, I was about to pull away, but then he began to kiss me back with passion and urgency. I sighed in relief and continued to kiss him as he gently ran his free hand through my hair. He moved to sit up on the edge of the bed next to me keeping our lips locked as he did so. He started to kiss me more gently, probably remembering I was hurt, but it was still romantic. I unwillingly broke away, but kept my forehead to his, to say the words that I never thought I would say to a man.

"I love you Link." I said breathlessly, "I..I believe that I always have."

Link smiled wide and kissed me with a loving tenderness that made my heart skip and stir a strange feeling deep within me. He pulled away so his face was inches from mine.

"I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you, Zelda." He said. "And I always will love and protect you, until my last breath."

I sighed at the beauty of his words and felt relief that he felt the same way. Impa was right, what I was looking for was right in front of me all along. Happiness flooded through my veins, until I remembered my vision.. It couldn't have been about the future could it? A shiver of fear went through me as I remembered Ganon's glowing eyes and Link on the floor.. bleeding...

Feeling exhaustion take over me once again, I then leaned into Link and his strong arms wrapped me in an embrace, taking comfort in his protection. He kissed the top of my head and felt the pendant on my neck dangle against my chest. He had kept his word that he would always protect me. At first I thought it was out of duty, but now I realized that it was out of love. I hoped that my future was as hopeful and bright as the feeling I had in this moment, but the lingering thoughts of the vision made me burrow closer to Link's chest, exhaustion forcing me to fall asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

As I held Zelda in my arms, my mind was whirling with disbelief at what had just happened. She told me she loved me… I could not believe that a princess like her actually loved me, just a knight…or a guardian. I was elated, not only that she returned the love that I had for her, but because she was going to be okay.

I had nearly given up hope and was about the leave for help when I realized that she had awoken. I was so thankful that she had; I was so close to going to find Impa for help. I didn't want to have to, but she was unconscious for the entire horse ride back. When we arrived I was thankful that only a naive recruit guard was at the gate. I explained that she was sleeping and it was no cause to worry. I knew that she wouldn't have wanted anyone to find out what happened and draw attention. Plus I knew she didn't want her father to assume I failed her without defending me.

I truly feel that I failed as her guardian despite her reassuring words as she still got injured. But that strange man with the upside down Sheikah eye on his mask… something was telling me that it all was a planned attack. I shook my head slightly to clear my mind. I did not fail her, I told myself. I got her back to the castle alive. Without me she would have been killed.

Zelda's breath slowed to a rhythmic state and I realized that she had fallen asleep in my embrace. She must have been exhausted; she had been through a lot. I gently laid her down and got up to pulled the covers over her body. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and smiled to myself remembering that she loved me.

I decided to stay and sleep on her couch in case she woke up and needed me. As long as I woke up before Impa came for her morning routine, I would be fine. I lied down on the couch and sighed with content. The couch was more comfortable than my own bed and I fell asleep in almost an instant.

With what felt like only a moment I awoke to the first rays of the sun piercing my eyes. I immediately sprung up and saw that Zelda was still in a deep sleep. I knew Impa would be coming soon and got up, attempted to tame my messy hair, and grabbed my sword. I quietly opened the door and stepped outside closing it again behind me as quietly as I could. I looked down the hall both ways and thanked the Goddesses that no one was around to see me leave Zelda's room. I stood next to her door in my guarding stance with my sword in front of me with my hands resting on the top of the hilt.

Minutes later I saw Impa coming down the hall and thanked the Goddesses once more for the perfect timing.

"Good morning, Sir Link." She said to me as she approached.

"Good morning, Lady Impa." I said back trying to sound as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You look like you had a long night." She said with a glint in her eye. I felt a wave of panic flow through me. Did she know? Impa paused with her hand on the door handle. "The king requests you and the princess's presence in the throne room once she is presentable." She added.

She then went inside and shut the door, leaving me to inwardly panic. Who could have told the king? The young guard at the gate did not look like he questioned me... I had a bad feeling about everything. I knew the king was not usually as intimidating as his size would suggest, but when his daughter was concerned it was a different story. All I could do now was wait to see the king.

Minutes passed and Zelda came out from her room with Impa following close behind. Zelda looked even more beautiful to me today. Her hair was down and she wore a deep violet dress that showed off her shoulders, and to my liking she still had the necklace I gave her on. She looked at me with a neutral look as she passed, but her eyes told me not to worry and everything would be okay.

"Let's go you two." Impa said and led the way to the throne room.

After what seemed like the longest walk of my life, we finally arrived at the great doors of the throne room. I heard the king and another voice speaking behind them and my stomach dropped when I realized whom the second voice belonged to. It was that evil Ganon man. _No, please, anything but him._ I thought to myself.

Impa announced our entrance and we entered the throne room. I put on a dutiful face to hide any suspicion and I knew Zelda did the same. The scene was similar to that of when we left last time, Ganon was standing beside the king, although at a closer proximity. I did not like how he was manipulating the king to trust him so.

"Good morning, dearest daughter." The king said, "And good morning, Sir Link."

We all bowed in courtesy to the king. As Zelda rose and Impa left the room after her bow, I dared not to move from my kneeling position until I was instructed to do so. I could feel Ganon's stare on me even though my head was bowed, looking at the floor.

"Tell me, Zelda, why I was informed that you and Sir Link arrived late last night with you injured and unconscious." He sounded displeased. "Enlighten me of the truth."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. How did he know that she was injured and unconscious? I couldn't help but feel that Ganon saw us come back and alert the king. I still felt his stare on me.

"Father," Zelda did not use a title, trying to appeal to her father more so than the king, "It was all my fault. I wanted to go into the forest by Lake Hylia to get some vines to make something for Sir Link as a congratulations and thanks for being my guardian. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I ordered him not to follow me, even though he tried. I thought I would be okay, but a monster of the night jumped out of the forest and attacked me. Sir Link came back and slayed the beast at the last moment, but I still got scratched. If it weren't for him, I would not stand before you as we speak, Father."

I felt warmth and guilt at the same time at hearing the reason for her wanting to be alone in the forest. It all made sense to me now. I smiled slightly at her innocence, but remembering where I was I was glad my face was hidden behind my hair.

"Your Highness," Gannon chimed in first. I was surprised that he had spoken, as it was not really his place. Why did the king allow this? Did Ganon really earn that much of his trust? "It would seem that this so called guardian has failed at protecting the princess. She is now hurt because of his weakness. He must be punished, Your Highness. The princess cannot be put in danger because he fails to protect her."

I felt an intense heat of anger at his words. How dare he question my strength and ability to protect Zelda! Again, I was glad my face was hidden; however I clenched my fist with rage.

"Rise Sir Link." The king said. I hesitantly obeyed, expecting to see anger in the king's face, however I did not. His face seemed calm. I glanced at Ganon and he seemed to have a smirk on his face. He thought he had me. I looked back at the king and nervously awaited my fate.

"I must thank you, Sir Link." The king uttered with sincerity.

I could not stop my mouth from falling open in disbelief. Ganon's smirk was erased from his face and replaced with a look of shock and frustration. I did not know what Zelda was feeling since she was standing next to me, but I figured she would look surprised as well.

"You saved my dearest daughter." He continued before anyone else could react. "If she was indeed attacked by a night monster, then I am certain that no other knight would have been able to stop it in time. They are a rare foe and, on another note, it disturbs me that it was in Hyrule since monsters have been gone for centuries. But you brought Zelda back to me, yes with small injuries, but she lives. And it is for this reason I thank you for doing your job, Guardian."

"Father I must agree," Zelda reciprocated, "as I am the one that this matter concerns. I am, and will be safe and well because of Sir Link's care and protection. I wouldn't want anyone else at my side."

Zelda then looked over to me with the smallest smirk and we met eyes briefly, as if to send a message that there was a deeper meaning to her words. As I looked back over to the king my eyes glanced over Ganon who look furious. I swear I saw his amber eyes glow to a bright orange and then dull back down. It made me feel uneasy.

"Then it is settled." The king said sitting back in his throne. "You are dismissed."

"But Your Highness," Ganon interrupted, "The princess is not sufficiently protected in his watch! The proof is in the events of last ni-"

"Enough." The king said in annoyance, "Although I appreciate your concern, Prince Ganon, my word is final for affairs concerning my own daughter."

Ganon hung his head in defeat.

"Of course, Your Highness. It is unfortunate however that this will be our last meeting until the princess's birthday. I must return to Termina to attend to an unforeseen urgent matter." Ganon assumed his fake pleasant personality.

The king nodded. "I wish you safe travels. We all look forward to the union of Hyrule and Termina."

I forgot that Zelda was still going to be forced to wed this prince, but I knew she would tell her father about our love before then. I did not let it bother me and I knew that he would never have Zelda.

"You are dismissed." The king said again.

Zelda curtsied deeply and I kneeled and arose again after a moment. Zelda started to walk out and I followed her close behind until we left the throne room and were alone.

"How did Ganon know?" Zelda asked me.

"I don't know," I said "But I didn't like the looks he gave me. I think he knows... about us." I said more quietly.

"Don't worry Link." She said back to me with a smile. "I will always protect you too." Her eyes sparkled at her own cleverness. I laughed and smiled back, loving her wittiness, but deep within me I hoped she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

The water of the fountain in the castle garden felt cool and refreshing as I dipped my hand in the flowing spring. I was sitting on the marble ledge looking into the mesmerizing ripples from the spray of the water. I was close enough to feel tiny droplets hit me when a breeze blew. I loved the castle gardens. It had an extensive collection of flowers, both common and rare species. It however lacked the Silent Princess, as it always died when it was taken from the wild. I hoped that one day we would be able to grow them domestically as it was my favorite flower.

I grabbed my sword pendant and wished Link was with me to enjoy the garden too. He never had a chance to appreciate it; he was always sneaking to see me whenever he was in the garden. The head of the knights, Sir Kellen, had summoned him to discuss something urgent. Two royal guards stood at the only entrance to the garden and I was to wait here for his return.

I was worried at what the matter had concerned, especially after the meeting with my father the other day. The look on Ganon's face was disturbing and I couldn't help but think that he had something to do with this 'urgent matter.' Even though Link was my guardian, it was serious enough for my father to agree to allow Sir Kellen to take Link from my side. I didn't like it and I felt exposed without his protection.

I looked back into the fountain and saw a pink petal floating in the water. I scooped my hand in and gently removed it from the water. I let the water flow between my fingers and was left with the petal in my palm. I gently caressed the petal. I loved how soft flower petals were.

I looked up and saw Link standing before me and dropped the petal in shock. How did I not notice him approach me? Once the surprise left me, it was replaced with warmth. Since I told him I loved him, I swore he looked even more attractive every time I saw him. He bowed slightly looking down and hiding behind his hair. I just wanted to run my hands through it…

"Sorry I startled you.."

I regained my composure and stopped my thoughts from getting out of control. Something sounded different in his voice. I was worried that the meeting with Sir Kellen did not go well.

"Do not let it worry you, it is not your fault that I scare easily." I said with my lips curving into a smirk attempting to lighten the mood. Uncharacteristically, he only reacted with a slight smile.

"What is it Link?" I asked, sensing that something was seriously troubling him.

He sighed and looked into my eyes, "Hateno village was attacked by four night monsters. No one was reported injured or killed, but a man escaped and rode all the way to the castle to beg for help. All of the villagers are trapped in their homes in fear."

My eyes widened in disbelief and fear. Hateno Village was so far to the east, and that probably meant that the night monsters were everywhere else in Hyrule too. Knowing the danger of the night monsters first hand, I had compassion and worry for the villagers of Hateno.

"But..but how?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not so sure." Link said emptily, "But I am being sent to Hateno to rid the monsters. No other knight is sure of how to fight them. And there is no time for me to instruct other knights when the village is in danger."

I was speechless. Now Link was being taken away from me? I needed him now more than ever. I wanted to tell him about my vision, but I couldn't bring myself to. I refused to believe that it was a vision of the future. I did not want to worry Link any more than he already was.

"But you are my guardian… I can't be without you." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "…And I can't lose you…I-I…"

A tear streamed down my face and I held my hands to my chest as if it would fix the pain forming in my heart. Link ran up to me and put one hand to my clasped hands and used his other to gently wipe the tear from my face. He then caressed my face and tucked my hair behind my ear to show my face.

"Please don't cry, Zelda. It hurts me to see you upset." He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. His face was blurry to me from the tears threatening to escape my eyes. "I promise you this, I will return to you. I love you and I would never let anything happen to you."

Another tear left my eye and I looked down with my eyes. I sighed will a feeling of loss. I knew that he had to go and Hateno needed him. But if something happened to him, the man I love, then I would become dead inside.

"…I trust you will keep your promise?" I said bringing my hand to my pendant, trying not to let my voice break.

"I will return to you Zelda. Nothing will stop me from coming back to my love."

I looked back into his eyes and I could tell that he really loved me and did not want to go. But like any man, when duty calls to them they always respond. I then leaned in to kiss him, knowing we were alone in the garden. He kissed me back slowing and deeply. It was as if he was kissing me like it would be the last time and I felt another tear roll down my cheek at the thought. He brought his hand to my head and intertwined his fingers in my hair and I pressed closer into him. The moment was beautiful and sad all at once. He broke away and looked back into my eyes.

"I love you." I said to him, as if my kiss didn't say that on it's own.

"I love you, Zelda. I will come back to you."

He then turned and walked out of the garden. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I prayed to the Goddesses that he would keep his promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

I let out a sigh as I saw the lights of Hateno Village in the near distance. I had finally made it after riding all day. All that remained between the village and me was a small valley with a forest. I squinted as I tried to look and see if I could spot any monsters in the distance, but I could not tell in the darkness. Hateno looked relatively quiet, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I started to get a strange feeling in my stomach. Something didn't seem quite right...

I immediately thought of Zelda, hoping she was all right. I hated being forced to come and respond to the cry for help, but Sir Kellen told me I had no choice. I was the only one that he trusted to finish the mission alive. I just hoped that Zelda understood. She had so much hurt in her eyes when I told her and it made my heart ache. I hated to see her upset, and I hated not being there to protect her.

I kicked into my white royal horse, wishing I could have taken Epona, and headed downhill into the forest. The sooner I defeated the night monsters, the sooner I could return to Zelda as I had promised. The forest was dark and damp from a recent rain. I usually loved the woods, but these had an eerie feeling to them. I slowed my horse to a walk and readied my bow as I had a sense that something was watching me.

Then, out of nowhere, my horse reared up on its hind legs and threw me off, dropping my bow. It cried out in distress and sprinted off. Cursing, and missing Epona more than ever, I stood up and picked my bow off the ground. As I looked up I saw a dark shadow of a man in the fog, blocking the path, which I suddenly realized is what spooked my horse away. He was not there moments before though; I would have seen him. A chill ran up my spine as he spoke.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you to fall into my trap so easily, Sir Link." said a dark voice. "I didn't think that the fake message would have worked, but here we are."

My mouth fell open in shock when I recognized the voice. It belonged to Prince Ganon. Someone then grabbed me from behind and held a sickle shaped dagger to my throat. I felt a surge of déjà vu.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Yiga? I believe that you two have met before." Ganon said in a taunting voice. "He is the best member of my clan. You gave him a hard time in your last meeting I must admit, but he has learned from his mistakes." The dagger pressed closer against my throat.

I just stared at Ganon with disbelief. Clan? So he wasn't the Prince of Termina after all. I knew he was an evil man all along, but I didn't realize just how much until now. He was behind everything, and the reason Zelda had gotten attacked and hurt. Rage pumped through my veins at the realization.

"You're no prince are you?" I said with anger.

Ganon laughed. "I guess you are smarter than you look, boy. Termina has no prince, so it was the perfect cover. However, I will soon become more than a prince - rather a king. The throne of Hyrule will soon be mine. The king will be dead from poison by tomorrow and Zelda will still become my wife…for a bit." He said the last words with a smirk.

I had never had more hatred flow though me. He was going to use Zelda, and then throw her away when he had the throne. I felt sick at the thought of her getting hurt…or worse. I tried to jump towards him to attack but Yiga forced me to stay back. I felt the knife graze my skin leaving a shallow cut.

"Where are your manners?" Ganon asked, "You should bow to your future king."

I felt Yiga behind me move toward a bow and I was forced to comply or his dagger would slice open my throat. I had never felt more dishonored than this moment. Again I tried to escape while in the bow, hoping the awkward position would be enough to beat Yiga's hold. It was no use as it only resulted in Yiga pulling me back up with the dagger in the most threatening position it could be at my throat. I was straining my neck as tall it would go to avoid the blades edge.

"Now, now. If you resist me anymore I will kill your beloved princess." Ganon threatened with a sickening smile on his face.

Horror erupted through me and my eyes widened for a second. Then I sighed and let myself relax in defeat. Nothing was worth putting Zelda's life in more danger than it probably already was. I thought of her tears and my promise that I would return. My heart broke at the realization that my promise might no longer be in my control to keep.

"You'll be coming with me. I feel that a nice dark cell will suit you, Guardian." Ganon spat out the title in disgust. Yiga then grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back. He kicked me and forced me to follow him and Ganon into the woods.

After a short walk, we approached a dark black carriage pulled by two large black horses with fiery red manes that matched Ganon's own hair. The carriage had barred windows like a prison cell. My stomach dropped I hung my head. If I resisted my worst nightmare would come true. Yiga threw me inside the carriage and slammed the door and I heard it lock. Soon after the carriage jolted into motion.

We traveled for what seemed like an eternity to me. I sat on the floor in the darkness wishing I were with Zelda. A sharp pain arose in my heart when I realized I might never see her smile again. It hurt so much that I tried to bring my hand to my chest, but failed since they were bound. I looked up and out the window and saw tall plateaus, indicating we were near the Gerudo Highlands. I then looked to the sky, wondering if Zelda was looking at the same stars from her balcony.

The carriage went inside a cave and then there was nothing but torchlight. It then groaned to a halt in a cold, damp area. I figured this must be some type of dungeon at best. I looked down and felt my eyes water knowing that I may never see Zelda again. The door abruptly opened and Yiga, with his upside down Sheikah mask, came and grabbed me by the front of my shirt, forcing me to stand. I was then ushered into a dark, clammy cell with shackles on the wall. I looked down at the ground at the realization of what my future held.

"Turn." Yiga said bluntly.

I turned to have my back against the wall with the chains, facing the door of the cell. I saw the opportunity to try and escape; the door was still open. I stared at the door about to act.

"I wouldn't try if you care about that princess." Yiga said sensing my idea.

I sighed and looked down. Yiga then aggressively cur the ropes from my hands and put them up in the shackles. Once I was secured in, he turned, locked the door, and left the dungeon. I hung my head with defeat.

The shackles hurt my wrists as I hung by them and my neck stung from the cut of Yiga's blade. My heart hurt more than anything, however. I failed Zelda. I would not come back and I would not be able to protect her from Ganon. All I wanted was to have her in my arms again.

After what seemed like hours, I heard footsteps echoing in the dungeon getting louder. I felt sick to my stomach as I heard Ganon's voice. I refused to look up at him.

"Look how brave and strong you are now, boy." Ganon sarcastically spat.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked keeping my head down. My voice sounded raspy and dry.

"I think you know why…you love her. She is my bride and I cannot risk you interfering with my plans. But don't worry, Guardian, you will be spared. You have a use to me alive…for now. However, punishment is in order for anyone who tries to steal my bride and throne from me."

How did he know? I had never even shown an ounce of emotion when I was in front of him, but then I figured he had spies that told him about things he couldn't witness. I then heard another man approach and the door of the cell opened. I heard footsteps enter the damp cell. With my head still down, I could see black boots in front of me. Then I felt a chill when I heard a whip crack. Why are the Goddesses punishing me so? I was going to pray for strength but decided not to. No amount of strength could help me now. The man with the whip then grabbed my shirt and tore it off in one strong motion, which made me more nervous about the agony to come.

"Now you must pay." Ganon said.

I closed my eyes tight and waited for the pain. I tightened my hands into fists and clenched my jaw. I didn't want to scream and give them any satisfaction that they sought after.

The whip cracked and I felt it strike across my chest. The pain was unbearable but I held in my scream, making my eyes water. Ganon laughed maliciously and I felt the pain again as the man struck me again. I could not hold in the scream this time and my body tried to contort from the agony. The chains came taught and I wondered how long I had to endure this torture that I did not deserve. Ganon kept laughing and the slashes came one after another. I screamed and twisted in pain, unable to move much because of the chains. I felt blood drip down my torso and I just wanted it all to end.

The pain became too much for me and I started to see black holes in my vision. I finally looked up, feeling either blood or sweat drip down my face, to see the evil man that was causing all of my misery. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me was the glow of Ganon's bright orange eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

I stood on my balcony looking up to the stars twinkling in the night. I usually enjoyed the view from my balcony, but now that Link was gone, I felt emptiness as I gazed up at the night sky. I hoped he was okay. I knew that he was an exceptional knight, but I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. I understood why they had sent him to fight the night monsters, but it bothered me that it was even a problem. Why were there suddenly monsters in Hyrule? It did not make sense. Plus Ganon's swift departure only caused me more worry. It could not have just been a coincidence. I hoped that it was just my mind making up the uneasiness that I felt.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock at my door. As I heard it open, I turned to see Impa. It was only a few hours after dinner, too early for her to help me get ready for bed. There was something different in her eyes. Her usual sparkle was gone and a sorrowful look was in its place.

"Zelda," she addressed. I knew something was very wrong as she rarely addressed me in this way. I felt my stomach tighten. I had a feeling it was about Link, but what she said next surprised me. "Your father is sick and declining, despite the healer's efforts…I-I feel that you should see him at once."

My heart nearly stopped. What could have been wrong with my father? He was perfectly healthy at dinner. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Link was gone, and now my father was severely ill? It was almost too much for me to bear.

"W-what? What is wrong with him?" I asked in shock.

"He is fatigued and losing strength quickly. We are unsure of the cause, but we fear that it is not natural…" Impa trailed off. "He would like to see you, Zelda."

How could this be? Ever since that prince came to ask for my hand everything had turned for the worse. I simply nodded, not wanting to risk speaking to show my weakness. I knew my voice would crack. Impa hugged me and led me to my father's bedroom. She knocked gently and entered with me following closely behind.

My father was lying in his bed looking nearly lifeless. His eyes were closed and his skin was sickly pale. My heart broke to see him so weak and vulnerable. I only ever knew him to be strong, and I still could not believe that he was sick. I went over to his bedside, leaving Impa to stand at a courteous distance and guard the door. I kneeled next to my father and took his hand with my own. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled when he realized it was me.

"Dearest Zelda, do not worry yourself too much." He said in a weak voice.

"Father what is wrong?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "You were just well yesterday. I don't understand…"

My father coughed and struggled to breath normally again.

"I believe that it is poison, my dear. Of the perpetrator…I am not sure who would have betrayed me so. But do not fret, dear, I am being sent to the Zora healer, Lady Mipha, to rid me of the poison as soon as the carriage is ready."

"But father what if-" I started.

"There is no time Zelda. I need to tell you something…something that I have kept from you all these years for your own safety. But in case I do not make it, you must know the truth."

All I could do was stare with tear filled eyes. Many emotions were flowing through me. I was astounded that there was a secret that was being kept from me, afraid of my father's potential fate, and hopeful that Mipha would be capable of ridding him of the poison.

"Your mother had a special gift given to her by the Goddesses. She had the power to heal those that were injured, no matter how grave the wounds were. Like Mipha, she possessed this power, and dedicated her life to learning how to strengthen it. She became very powerful, but after she passed, Mipha became the only one with the grace to heal…that is except for you, Zelda."

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. It was all too much and I did not believe that I could posses the power that he spoke of. I never was able to heal anyone. My father smiled at my shock.

"You possess a piece of the legendary Triforce, the Triforce of Wisdom. Your mother gave it to you and she trusted that you would protect the goddess Nayru's power."

"But father I never have had the power to heal..." I said in disbelief.

"Ah yes but you have." He smiled at me, "How do you think that scratch on your side was only a minor one? It was much deeper, but you healed yourself and made it only a surface wound."

"How? I don't remember doing anything." I said with honesty.

"I believe the power came to you because you needed it. Until then, you never were in danger." My father reasoned.

It was true; I never was in any danger before that attack. It made some sense, as it would explain why I had so much blood on my riding dress when the scratch wasn't bleeding when I finally looked at it. But how had I harnessed the Triforce's power? I remember feeling pain subside when Link held me in his arms after destroying the monster…but I thought it was because in that moment I realized that I loved him. Maybe it was both, the power and the emotion. My father coughed again and I looked at him with sincere worry.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you, dearest daughter, but I was worried that if the wrong people knew of your power, you would be at risk…" His voice was getting weaker. I then realized that there was something that I needed to tell him also.

"Father," I started, "there is something I must tell you as well."

He coughed again and I could tell I was running out of time.

"What…is it, dear?" he said quietly.

"I found my true love, father." I said with warmth spreading through me as I did, thinking of Link. I hoped that he would approve of whom and would end my betrothal to Ganon. My father smiled wide knowing that I had finally found happiness.

"And…may I…ask who?" he said with difficulty. I took a deep breath and replied.

"It is..Sir Link, father." I said after a short hesitation. "I have always loved him, I just didn't realize it until now, when it was too late. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I never found the right time…"

My father's eyes were closed and he smiled wider, despite his weakness taking over. I was relieved that he was not angry.

"I always have…had…a feeling…" My father said almost inaudibly. He then slipped into unconsciousness. I panicked, thinking he had passed, but he still was breathing small breaths. I looked over to Impa and she immediately came by my side. She put her hand gently on my shoulder and helped me to stand.

"The guards are here to escort him to the Zora's Domain. Come dear, we must let them get him to see Lady Mipha as soon as possible." Impa said with compassion in her voice.

I felt relieved that my father was not angry with me. In fact, he seemed happy, and almost calmed at knowing I had found love. I looked down at him, gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned to leave with Impa. My mind was overloaded with thoughts. I could not believe that I possessed the power to heal like my mother. I wish I had known how to harness the power so that I could heal my father. I felt a wave of frustration that I could not help him. But I trusted that the Zora healer could bring my father back to the castle strong and healthy once again.

As Impa lead me down the hall back to my room, I realized something that made my heart drop. My father didn't officially end the betrothal to Ganon. I felt a wave of panic and dread, but I dismissed it. He would come back healthy and end it once he returned. I knew that he would not make me marry Ganon when my heart belongs to Link.

We arrived at my room and Impa opened the door for me, following me inside. She closed the door, turned to me, and crossed her strong arms. A smirk then came to her lips.

"So, princess, let me finally show you how to control this healing power of yours."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

I gasped as I opened my eyes, only to see blackness. I blinked several times trying to adjust to any light present, but saw nothing. I was in more pain than I have ever been in my life. I could still feel the sting of my wounds - they felt scabbed over, but threatening to tear back open if I took in deeper breathes. My wrists were sore from the pressure of my bodyweight hanging from the shackles. I was glad that I had passed out from the pain. I did not want to witness any more of Ganon's satisfaction at my agony. I felt a chill run through me as I remembered his evil laugh and glowing orange eyes. He looked almost demonic.

I thought of Zelda and how he was going to still try and marry her for the throne. It infuriated me to imagine him mistreating her. And I could do nothing to help her, to protect her from his wrath. I feared for her more than ever now that I knew what his sick mind was capable of. A tear went down my cheek. I could not stand to even imagine the woman I love in pain. I let my head fall and wondered what I could do, feeling useless.

Suddenly I saw a faint green light glow to the right of me. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I blinked several times only to see the light still glowing. I looked up and saw a glowing ball of green light floating in the right corner of my cell. Just as I began to think I was going insane, the ball of light manifested into a ghost-like form of a woman. She was beautiful, with long forest green hair and emerald eyes. I then felt a massive chill go down my spine when I realized who the apparition was before me. It was the Goddess Farore herself.

"You shall suffer no more." She said in an angelic voice, "You are innocent, Hero."

I could not believe my eyes and ears. Was I dreaming? Hallucinating?

"This is no dream," she said with a smile, as if she knew what I was thinking, "I have come before you to help you escape. I do not wish for the bearer of my piece of the Triforce to be treated as such, and so I will intervene."

She waved her hand and I felt the shackles around my wrists open, letting me fall to the ground. I landed on my hands and knees, barely catching myself in my weakened state. Pain went through me as my injuries reminded me that they existed. I nearly bit off my lip trying not to cry out in agony. I hated feeling so weak and helpless. I looked up at the Goddess Farore and saw compassion in her eyes.

"I did not think that he had injured you so severely. I wish I could heal your wounds, but unfortunately only my sister Nayru has that power."

I did not know what to say to her. I just stared at her and painfully forced my self to stand. I felt uneasy and leaned against the wall. Farore looked down with her eyes as if it was difficult for her to watch me struggle.

"You must save her, the princess." She said in a serious tone, "It is in your destiny, Hero. You must listen to my words. Seek out the Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest deep within the Lost Woods. There you will find the Master Sword, the legendary blade that contains the power to seal away darkness. Only you, the chosen hero, can wield it without dying from the power of the sword."

"But…but I'm just a...just…I cannot be this hero." I said in doubt.

"Do not doubt your power. Now you must make haste. I will send you to the Lost Woods but that is all the power I can give you. Follow the music in the Lost Woods to find the Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest. Do not stray the path. I trust you to fulfill your destiny and save the innocent princess…I know you love her." Farore looked up to me and smiled slightly.

My eyes went wide and I was about to ask her how she knew, but then I felt silly for even wondering. She was a Goddess, and could see all. I then felt a burning sensation in my left hand and quickly raised it to see what was causing the pain. On the back of my hand, the three-triangle symbol of the Triforce was glowing. It then dulled down to a brown imprint, with the bottom right triangle darker, the pain left as the yellow glow subsided. I looked to Farore in shock.

"It is proof that you posses my piece of the Triforce." She then snapped her fingers and a forest green tunic and short sword appeared in her arms. She handed them to me. "You will need these, Hero. Now take them and go. Bring peace to Hyrule…and save your true love." She added with a smile.

Before I could respond she brought her hands together and a bright light emitted from her chest. I could see nothing but white and I closed my eyes tight. When I opened them I was no longer in the cell, but in a foggy, moonlit forest. I could hear a catchy tune playing all around. I figured that I must now be in the Lost Woods.

I shook my head as if to wake myself up from a dream, but it was all in fact real. I looked down and I still was holding the tunic and sword. I dropped them to the ground to get a better look at the cuts on my body. They were as bad as I thought they would be. They were deep and long slashes that would surely leave scars. Dried drips of blood were coming from most of them and I wished I could wash it off. I was still in pain, but I put the tunic on and picked up the sword, knowing that I had to ignore it to save Zelda.

I did as the Goddess told me; I followed the music through the woods. I used the sword to cut away vines and branches that blocked my path. I swore that I saw some of the smaller trees move, ducking away the moment I saw them. Eventually I came to a large tunnel made from a hollow log. The music was the loudest I had heard and was coming from deep within the tunnel. I knew I had reached the Kokiri Forest. I proceeded into the dark tunnel until I saw a light at the end. I exited the hollow tree trunk to arrive in a forest haven. The fog of the Lost Woods was gone, and sunlight replaced it. I saw many of the little tree people that I had thought I saw in the Lost Woods. In the middle of the sunlit woods, stood a massive tree with pink leaves. It seemed to have a face on it, but I figured my mind was imagining it. Then I saw it, the Master Sword. It was in a pedestal before the giant tree. Beams of sunlight came down upon it making it look enchanted. I slowly approached the sword and was about to grab it when I heard a low, wise voice, stopping me in my tracks.

"I have been expecting you, Hero." The voice said.

I looked up, wondering who was talking to me. I then looked at the great tree before me and realized that the face I thought I saw in its trunk was indeed there. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"I am the Great Deku Tree. I guard these woods and the sacred Master Sword as well. Only the Chosen Hero by the Goddesses can wield the blade before you. And based on what I have seen you achieve, Link, it is you who is meant to wield the Sword that Seals the Darkness."

I could only stare at the Deku Tree in shock. Between all that had happened in the last couple of days, this was almost too much.

"Bearer of the Triforce of Courage, I urge you to take the sacred blade before you. Use it to defeat the evil usurper king Ganon and save the Princess of Hyrule." The Deku Tree smiled slightly as if to say it was okay.

I slowly went to grab the Master Sword's hilt again. I planted my feet firmly and took a strong grip on the sword.

"May the Goddesses give you strength in this moment, as if you do not have their favor, the sword will kill you where you now stand." The Deku Tree said with a warning tone.

I only hesitated slightly. I knew that I had the favor of the Goddesses; I would still be in that dreaded cell if I did not. I took in a deep breath and pulled on the hilt of the sword. It did not move hardly at all, so I pulled harder. I felt like the energy was being drained from me, but I kept trying, thinking of Zelda and knowing I had to get the sword to be able to save her. The thought of Zelda gave me a surge of strength and the sword gracefully came out of the pedestal. Light seemed to come down from between the leaves of the Deku Tree and the sword almost glowed. I looked at it in awe and then swung it a few times to get a feel for the balance. It was perfect, as if it were meant for me.

'It would seem that you are indeed the chosen hero." The Deku Tree said with satisfaction. "You will be able to stop Ganon with the power of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage. Now go, save her. Bring peace to the land of Hyrule once again."

"I will, Great Deku Tree." I said with a bow.

"I believe in your courage and skill. You shall prevail."

I stood up from my bow and turned to leave the forest. Something stopped me as I was about to enter the tunnel back to the Lost Woods. I looked back to the Deku Tree.

"She needs you as we speak. You must hurry." The Deku Tree said.

I nodded and ran into the tunnel, hoping I would not be too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Since my father was taken to seek out the Zora healer, Mipha, things in Hyrule Castle went from bad to worse. Prince Ganon had returned to Hyrule. He claimed that the king wanted him to rule in his absence, since he was betrothed to me. I did not think my father actually would have said this, but I was powerless against Ganon's word. And so I was living in a nightmare.

I was on my way to the throne room since Ganon summoned me. I wished Impa and Link were at my side, but Link was still off helping Hateno Village and Impa went along with my father to the Zora's Domain to seek help with harnessing my newfound power. Impa knew some of the ancient art, but not enough for me to have a large effect on severe wounds, let alone completely heal them yet. As Impa was trying to show me how to use my power, I felt a burning sensation in my left hand. I now had a dark brown imprint of the Triforce on the back of it, with the bottom left one darker. I then realized that my father was serious when he said I possessed a piece of the Triforce – the Triforce of Wisdom.

As I approached the throne room doors I let out a large sigh. I did not want to be alone with Ganon. I missed Link more than ever at this moment, but I had to be strong for him. I stood up straighter to look confident, and pushed open the throne room doors. Ganon was sitting on my father's throne, a sight that sickened me. He was not the king, but he sat there like the throne was his.

"Ah my dearest princess," he said in his fake voice, "you are looking exceptionally beautiful today."

"Thank you, My Lord," I said with my fake voice as well, "I must ask however, why you have requested my presence."

"I am afraid I have some grave news," he put on a sad face, "Sir Link was slain in battle. The night monsters defeated him."

My heart stopped and it hurt so badly that I brought my hands to my chest to try and ease the pain. I felt my knees get weaker and my confident posture was lost. How could the monsters have killed him? He was such a good knight. I refused to believe it. With tears in my eyes, I looked up at Ganon. He was trying to hide his pleasure in a compassionate face, but I could see right through it. He was happy to say that Link was dead. I felt a tear roll down my face. I knew that Ganon was behind everything and I felt sick. What did he do to Link?

"No…" was all I could mange to say.

"I am sorry my dearest princess, but Link was defeated in combat. I am sorry for the loss of your guardian, but you still have other brave knights to protect you. And I am still here for you." He added a fake smile to go with his words.

I wanted to punch him, hurt him, or something worse that I feel terrible to admit. He did something to Link, the man I loved. I did not want to be with Ganon, but now he made it so that I had to. He killed Link so that I could not say no his proposal. I was disgusted by the man and wanted nothing more than to leave to cry in solitude.

"I thank you for your kindness," I forced myself to say, "but I would like to be alone to mourn. I am sure you can understand and respect that."

"Of course," he said, pleased that I was cooperating…so he thought, "I will grant you some alone time. I will see you tomorrow, love."

I nearly shuddered at the last word, but resisted so he didn't suspect anything. Tears were forming in my eyes and I bowed and then left the throne room. Once I was out of his sight, I started to run. I ran to the only place that I found any form of happiness, the castle gardens. With tears flowing down my face, I ran until I collapsed onto the marble of the fountain. I let myself cry in a full on sob with my face buried in my arms. Link was dead. And I was alone.

I cried for what seemed like hours. The sun went down and twilight took over the gardens. I lifted my head from my arms and looked into the fountain. My reflection showed my eyes were red from crying and I had red tear streaks on my cheeks. I then saw Link's reflection appear next to me. I felt a warmth and excitement and looked over, but to find no one there. It only made my heart hurt more. Then, suddenly I heard voices speaking.

"She doesn't need to stay alive, Your Highness." A dark voice said.

I felt a chill and ran to hide in the brush of the garden. I dared not to move or breathe as I heard the two men come closer. I could barely see through the brush, but I recognized one of the men to be Ganon. I felt bile rise to my throat.

"I know that, Yiga, I will kill her for her Triforce. Then I will have two pieces. But I need her alive until I secure the throne. Then I will be able to locate the final piece of the Triforce." Ganon said in a quiet, but audible voice. "And now with that boy gone, the throne will surely be mine."

"You deserve the throne, Master." Yiga said in return. This seemed to please Ganon.

"Come Yiga, we must make preparations." Ganon said. The two men left the garden and I finally took in a breath.

I almost gasped in fear. Ganon was going to kill me, like he did to Link. I felt another tear fall. All of my worst nightmares were coming true. It was then that I knew my only option was to run. Maybe I could make it to the Zora's Domain, tell my father, or Impa, and at least be safe. Yes. I had no choice. I was all alone here and my life was in danger. I emerged from the brush and went to a vine-covered wall. I looked to make sure no one was watching and began to quickly climb. It was hard, but I made it to the top of the wall. I climbed down vines on the other side and began to run in a sprint. I was glad that my shawl had a hood on it and put it over my head and pulled it to cover most of my face. I could not be recognized or I would be forced to go back to that evil man.

I ran across the drawbridge and ignored the guards' commands to halt and declare my reason for leaving so late. Apparently it was dangerous in Hyrule Field after dark, but didn't they know that the real danger was in the castle? I ran across the field and went east to the Zora River. I looked back and didn't see anyone following me so I slowed from a sprint to a jog. Eventually I came to the Zora Road, but fallen boulders blocked it. I cursed to myself. I could not climb the boulders since they were too smooth. The rockslide must have just happened because my father had to have just come through. I tried to think of a way around.

"The Prince will not be pleased when he finds out, Highness." A sinister voice spoke. I nearly jumped out of my skin in panic. I turned around and saw who I assumed to be Yiga, the man with the upside down Sheikah mask that was in the garden with Ganon.

I immediately started to sprint away, and he cursed, as if he wasn't expecting me to run. I had no place to go but up towards the Akkala Road. I ran as fast as I could, feeling like my heart was going to explode within my chest. My hood fell back and my hair was wiping behind me. I ran towards the Akkala Tower and started to circle the tower, ascending towards the summit. Yiga was close on my tail but did not gain too much ground. Eventually I reached the top of the tower, realizing my mistake. There was nowhere else to run and I was standing at the edge of the tower. I turned around and Yiga was standing across the plateau slowing walking to me, knowing I was trapped.

"Foolish girl." Yiga said laughing, "You will pay for your disobedience."

Yiga then drew his bow and shot an arrow at my shin. It imbedded itself into my flesh and I screamed in pain. Kneeling down to grab my leg. I started to cry in fear and agony.

"Now you won't be running away anymore." Yiga laughed.

Blood ran down my shin and my leg throbbed in pain. I grit my teeth and looked up at Yiga, who was approaching me with his sickle shaped blade. I felt terror take over me. I was defenseless. Yiga raised his arm to strike and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

Instead I heard a cry come from Yiga. I opened my eyes to see a hooded man in green standing behind Yiga, who now had an arrow coming out of his torso. The man shot Yiga straight through. I felt a relief that I was rescued, but scared of the new man before me. I did not know if I could trust him. Yiga fell to his knees and collapsed from his injury. I froze as my savior approached me; a shadow from his hood covered his face. My hero knelt before me and removed his hood. I felt a surge of warmth flow through every vein in my body when I looked upon his face.

Link knelt before me and looked into my eyes with worry, yet extreme relief. I felt my eyes go wide in shock, but then happiness erupted through my soul.

"Link! You're alive..." I breathed, "Ganon told me you were dead." I felt a tear roll down my face. I instinctively grabbed my necklace that he gave me.

"I told you I would always protect you." He said with a smile.

I immediately kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever given or received. It was full of love, care, and relief. He pulled me close and ran his fingers through my hair. I caressed his face as if to be sure that he was really real. I then felt a pain surge in my leg from the arrow and pulled away, cringing.

"You're hurt…" He said with worry. He then tried to touch the arrow, but I stopped him.

"It's…It's okay." I said. Realizing that more blood was coming out of the wound than I initially thought. Then I heard Link gasp in pain. Frantically I looked up from my leg and at Link. An arrow was lodged into his left side, immediately surrounded by a dark ring of blood. I felt a wave of fear come over me. It was a serious injury and I was afraid for his life. I heard Yiga let out a raspy laugh and my gaze went to him.

"Nice…try, boy." He spat the last word while coughing up blood. Link then surprised me and drew his sword and lunged at him all in one motion. He yelled as he used all of his energy and swung his sword into Yiga, creating a spray of blood. Yiga cried out one last cry and then fell to the ground, lifeless. Link took a couple steps backwards towards me and stumbled. His shirt was soaked in blood around where Yiga's arrow was stuck into him. He fell to his knees and then fell down on to the ground, lying on his side.

My heart broke and I crawled over to his side. The sight of the blood sent a panic through me. I could not, and would not let him leave me again. I sat at his side and let my legs go to the side of me, trying to avoid touching the arrow. I used all my strength to roll him from his side to have him face up towards me. His face showed a pain that I had never seen before. His eyes were tightly shut, showing he was in pure agony. I felt tears come to my eyes. I had never wanted to see him in this much pain. I held him in my arms and hoped that he would be okay.

"Link stay with me." I said, "I can…I can help."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. They showed pain and sorrow, yet I could tell he was glad I was with him. I then laid him gently back down on the ground. He was breathing heavily, trying to contain the pain.

"I have to get a better view of the arrow." I said, knowing he could not protest. I grabbed his shirt by the tear from the arrow and used all the strength that I could gather to rip the fabric from his body, exposing his torso. The wound from the arrow was indeed bad, but what frightened me more were the other cuts that were all over his body. They were mostly scabbed over, but parts were still bleeding a little bit from him moving. I froze in shock.

"Link…" I started, "What…who did this to you?"

"Ganon." He said in between breaths, "It…was a trick…no monsters…captured me…they…tortured me.."

I never felt more sorrow and guilt in my heart at his words. How could someone be so evil? No wonder he was in so much pain, aside from the arrow. I then shut away my thoughts and focused on stopping the bleeding from the arrow wound. I grabbed the arrow with two hands. He winced in pain as I did so.

"Link, it's going to hurt. But you have to trust me. Do you understand?" I said looking into his eyes.

I saw a flash of doubt, but then he closed his eyes and nodded. I then pulled out the arrow in one swift motion. He cried out in pain and then quickly grit his teeth to stop himself from showing how badly he hurt. The injury started to bleed more in the absence of the arrow, but I was prepared. I held my left hand over the wound and thought about the warmth that I felt when he kissed me the first time, about when I told him I loved him, and he told me he loved me. A blue light came from my hand and the Triforce started to glow. The wound was sealing before my very eyes. It was working, my gift; the grace to heal the gravest wounds. After a short time Link's breathing went back to normal and the pain left his face. The other wounds started to heal as well, leaving scars, but no longer threatening to bleed. Link looked at me with wide eyes of disbelief. He looked at the Triforce on my hand and seemed to understand where my power came from. I felt myself feeling weak all of a sudden. My energy was being drained from using the power.

"Wait," Link said and grabbed my wrist to try and stop me, "You should use it on yourself. Don't waste your power on me." His words were useless however, he needed to be healed; his injury was fatal.

"No...I want to heal you." I said with sincerity. I did not want to give up. "You've suffered…enough."

I felt the energy within me drain to nothing. I felt myself fall onto the stone of the tower. Link sat up, mostly healed, and held me in his arms. The last thing I saw were his wide, blue eyes looking into my own. Then I collapsed in exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

As Zelda collapsed in my arms, I held her closer to me. I could not lose her now; I have come too far to have her taken from me. I looked down at her shin and felt a pang of anger at Yiga for again hurting her. It wasn't bleeding as much as it was moments ago. I gently laid her down and moved to kneel beside the arrow in her leg. I grabbed it with one hand and looked to her face to see if she could feel any pain. Her expression was still peaceful and I decided it would be best to take it out and try and bandage the injury. It wasn't too deep in her flesh and I was thankful that Yiga had a weak shot, as it could have been a more severe wound otherwise. I then pulled the arrow quickly out of her leg. It started to bleed again, but I used what was left of my shirt to form a bandage. The pressure slowed the bleeding and I was thankful to get it under control.

I then wondered what to do next. Zelda needed help. That was certain. But the castle was not safe anymore with Ganon sitting on the throne. I immediately thought of Kakariko Village. It wasn't too far from here and there were supposed to be healers that studied ancient Sheikah methods. I knew that Kakariko was the safest place for Zelda. I was still in a bit of pain, but nothing compared to earlier. I was relieved that Zelda was able to heal me almost completely, but I felt guilty that she wasted her powers on me. I did not know that she had a piece of the Triforce. But something told me that she only recently found out, much like I had. I would have noticed the mark on her hand before.

I picked Zelda up and carried her in my arms. I started to walk down the ramp wrapping the Akkala Tower. She wasn't heavy, but in my weakened state it was going to be a long journey to Kakariko Village. Once I reached the bottom of the tower, I saw something that would speed up our journey. A group of wild horses were grazing in a valley a little ways to the south, the direction we were headed anyways. I carried Zelda to the field and set her down gently and proceeded to sneak up to a black stallion. I hopped on and after almost losing my energy; I got it to calm down. I then picked Zelda up and set her on the horse, getting on behind her. It was a challenge to hold Zelda and steer the wild horse, but it was being extremely cooperative. I thanked the Goddesses and set out toward Kakariko Village in a trot. I held Zelda close and kissed her head. I was not going to fail her now.

Finally after a couple hours of riding, and twilight was upon the earth, we reached the top of the mountain range where Kakariko Village was nestled. It started to rain heavily, making it difficult to see. I slowed the horse as we entered the village, but I still rode with urgency. I needed to get Zelda help soon as she was still unconscious. I saw a large imperial styled building with a large staircase and it had waterfalls behind it. I assumed the village elder lived there and figured it would be the best place to get help. I stopped the horse at the bottom of the staircase and hopped off. I held Zelda close in my arms and began to ascend the stairs. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard a voice beckoning me to enter and I pushed the double doors open and carried Zelda inside.

"Oh dear," said a short, old woman, "come in, come. Tell Nanna what happened young man." She ushered me in. She seemed friendly and helpful despite the water that we brought in from our soaked clothes and hair. She gestured to a bed for me to lay Zelda down in. As I gently put her down, I saw her eye my sword, and then crane her neck to try and get a glimpse of my hand. I felt uneasy as her wise eyes met mine.

"Ah, so you are the chosen hero?" she said with a smirk, "I was wondering if I would ever get to see the day." I stared at her in disbelief. "And this must be Princess Zelda. I am so glad that I lived to have the honor to meet her." She then looked at me. "Now tell me what happened, Hero, and don't try and lie to me. I know you two have pieces of the Triforce within you."

I stood frozen for a second, suddenly feeling cold from being soaked. Nanna looked at me with squinted eyes and I realized that I should probably explain so she could help Zelda. I explained to her what happened on the top of the Akkala Tower. How Zelda used all of her power to heal me, and how we got here.

"Ah so she loves you." Nanna smiled warmly. I did not mention that… "Do not worry, she is going to be okay. She just needs rest, as for her own wound..." Nanna pulled away the bloody bandage to reveal only a small scratch. "It would seem she has healed herself mostly."

"But…how?" I asked, "She passed out…and she was bleeding…" I was lost in confusion.

"By being in your presence I am sure." Nanna explained. "She knew she was safe in your arms, and that brought out more of her power that she normally could not touch."

I felt relief that she was going to be okay. She only needed rest now. Everything was finally starting to go right. Nanna saw the relief in my face as I looked over at Zelda, who began to stir.

"And you love her too." Nanna said with a teasing smile as I rushed to her side, "The prophecy never mentioned that the hero would fall in love with the princess. That is a nice surprise."

I ignored her words because Zelda was waking up. I didn't care for her teases; all that mattered to me was Zelda. I looked at her face and her eyes were twitching. I felt excitement and released my held in breath as she gasped and opened her eyes. She looked lost for a moment and then she looked at me, immediately smiling. I leaned in and kissed her, not caring if the Nanna woman was watching. All I wanted to do was kiss her, and now that we were safe I kissed her slowly and passionately. She returned my kiss and did not rush it. We were both taking in the moment, not wanting it to end. I pulled away when I heard Nanna clear her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it would be nice for you to explain how you two ended up in my home." She said in a teasing tone. I saw Zelda blush and I almost felt redness come to my cheeks but I repressed it.

I started to explain everything to Nanna, and Zelda chimed in when there were parts that I did not know about. In a way, we were all learning what had actually happened.

"So," Nanna said in a serious voice, "Ganon has returned. I knew the monsters were a sign, but I didn't realize he has already taken the throne."

"Returned?" Zelda asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Nanna said, "The legend of Hyrule states that there is a battle that will go on for generations between darkness and light. The King of Evil, Ganondorf, will seek ultimate power, wielding the Triforce of Power himself, and fight alongside darkness to obtain the other two pieces from the Hero of Legend and the Princess of Hyrule. And now, Ganon has returned to seek the ultimate power, the complete Triforce."

Zelda and I just looked at each other. Could all of this be true? Zelda looked down as if she accepted it as true. It had to be, otherwise why else would Ganon try to get rid of me, and threaten to…kill Zelda? I looked at the mark on my hand, thinking of my meeting with Farore, herself. It had to be true.

It was then that chilly winds rushed through the room, making the lanterns go out, leaving the room dark. Nanna looked around in worry, as if she knew what was to come. I instinctively went to grab Zelda to hold her in my arms, but I was pulled away by something that pushed me against the wall. Black smoky rings bound my limbs to the wall and Nanna was bound in a similar way to a different wall. I struggled to break free but it was no use.

I then saw a dark smoky shadow of a man rise from the floor, grabbing onto Zelda. It then looked at me with glowing orange eyes and laughed a maniacal laugh that I had heard before. It was Ganon, but it was a phantom version.

"Let her go!" I said, still trying to break free from the shadow binds holding me back. Zelda looked at me with terror in her eyes. I could not escape the hold. I saw her grab her necklace with her hand and look down.

The Phantom Ganon merely laughed again and disappeared behind a cloud of black smoke. He was gone, along with Zelda. My heart dropped out of my chest. I couldn't believe that I lost her again. The bindings that were holding me back disappeared and the light returned to the room. I was furious. What kind of dark magic was Ganon actually capable of? I felt sick with worry as to what was to become of Zelda.

"Ganon's power grows." Nanna said, "I did not expect that from him." She looked over to me. Her face changed when she saw the anger in my eyes. "Link, do not act out of rage, you must be smart if you want to defeat Ganon for good and save her."

I sighed and looked at Nanna. She was right, but I did not know what to do.

"How can I save her if I have to compete against his dark magic?" I managed to ask.

"You have the power of light! You are the Chosen Hero, and you carry the Sword that Seals the Darkness!" Nanna said with a bit of frustration. "You can beat him." She then encouraged. "He wants you to go after her, to lure you in. It is a trap, I know it, but that way you will easily get in and have your chance to fight him and defeat him once and for all."

"You're right," I said, "I am the only one that can rescue her. I have the Goddesses favor, and now I must use the power that they have given me."

"That's the spirit." Nanna smiled at me, "Now go and save the Princess of Hyrule…your love." Nanna had a glint in her eye and I almost blushed, but I repressed it, refusing to let her win.

"I will destroy him." I said with vengeance in my voice. "Thank you for everything Nanna."

"It was my duty and pleasure." Nanna said. "Now go and save the princess."

I nodded and left the house and walked down the long staircase. Miraculously, the black stallion was still waiting at the bottom and I got on him with much more ease than the first time. I grabbed his mane, kicked into his sides, and set off into the rain for Hyrule Castle.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

After the black smoke from the phantom disappeared, I realized that I was in the throne room of Hyrule Castle, but it was dark and in ruin. It looked like my vision that I had long ago, but I was awake. I felt sick, realizing that the vision was in fact coming true. I remembered the sight of Link covered in blood and Ganon laughing. I closed my eyes tight, trying to disregard the memory of the vision.

"Welcome back, my dear." Ganon said to me from upon a dark throne; my father's rightful place. I felt bile rise into my throat and wished that Link were here with me to protect me from the evil man.

"What…How did I?.." I was at a loss for words. Ganon only laughed at me and stood up from his throne. He then began walking towards me. I inwardly panicked.

"I sent my phantom to rescue you. I was so worried, my princess." His voice was falsely pleasant. "But now you are safe with me."

I felt the opposite however. I don't think I could feel any more afraid than I was in this moment. Ganon held out his hand to me, expecting that I would take it. I looked from his hand to him in disbelief. I wanted to protest, to accuse him of hurting Link, and poisoning my father. But I knew I had to be careful. He had threatened to kill me, and I had no doubt that he would not hesitate to do so if I gave him a reason. So I hesitantly took his hand, his touch nearly burning my skin.

"There is no need to fear, love. I would never do anything to harm my bride." I almost vomited at his words. The way he said it made me ill. How dare he call me his love! He walked me up to the throne and stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to it. He turned me to look at him, but I looked at his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

"You really are beautiful." He said quieter, sending a chill of revulsion up my spine. He tucked a hair behind my ear and then forcefully started to pull me closer to him. Before I could react, his lips met mine. They were cold and rough and I felt anger and repulsion all at once. I forced myself away from him with all my strength, though he tried to hold me still. Reacting before thinking, I then slapped his face as hard as I could, forcing his head to turn away. I knew I should have regretted my actions, but it felt good to finally hurt him back.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said glaring at me, holding his face with his hand. He then took a step back and raised his hand. Instantly, I was encased in a pink crystal. I looked around wide-eyed and banged on the walls of my new prison, hoping I could escape.

"It is no use, princess." He spat my title, "I gave you a chance to cooperate, but now you leave me no choice."

I felt strangely brave from my rage. He had done so much to hurt me and I did not care anymore. There wasn't much more he could take from me.

"You," I started, "you hurt Link…you tortured him for no reason. You lied to me, telling me he was dead. And above all, I know it was you who poisoned my father. You are a wicked man, Ganon." I clenched my fists, hoping my words stung.

"Ah yes," Ganon said with a smirk, "it was enjoyable to watch your precious guardian suffer. He deserved it, he was a threat to me…but now he is of more use to me than I originally thought." Ganon raised his hand and I saw he had the mark of the Triforce on the back of his, much like my mark, but his top triangle was darker. "I have the Triforce of Power, and soon I will have the other two. It turns out that my suspicions were correct; your guardian possesses a piece of the Triforce as well. It is the only reason I allow him to live…for now."

"You will never succeed. Link will never surrender the Triforce to you, and neither will I." I said with confidence, despite not feeling so sure.

"Oh but you will…with force. If I kill you, your Triforce will be mine. But I will have to wait for that. You being alive will lure that foolish boy right to me. I know he will try and save you. He will walk right into my trap and I will finally kill him, taking his Triforce piece." Ganon smiled an evil smile.

"You won't defeat Link." I said, secretly hoping my words were true. My vision came back to my thoughts and I felt a wave of doubt flow through me.

"Silly princess," Ganon spat, "your hope lies in a weak man."

"He's stronger than you will ever be." I said with anger. I was sick of him thinking he had the advantage. Link would defeat him and protect me…he promised. I grabbed the sword pendant hanging around my neck.

"Enough." Ganon said with fury. His eyes ignited into a glowing orange. "I will not stand to listen to your nonsense." Ganon turned and left the throne room, leaving me trapped.

I felt my voice leave my throat in fear, clutching my necklace harder. I could feel the metal digging into my skin. A single tear left my eye and streamed down my cheek at the realization that my vision was indeed coming true.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

After what seemed like an eternity of riding in the rain, I finally arrived at the gates of Castle Town. Hyrule Castle and the town looked and felt completely different than how I left it. The castle was dark black and the town was deserted and quiet. The guards were the only ones outside. I felt a chill and hoped Zelda was okay. I dismounted my horse, letting him roam free, and walked across the drawbridge. The town was dead silent and the rain echoed off of the roofs of the buildings. I had a terrible feeling in my stomach.

I approached the castle and was surprised when there weren't any guards patrolling. I knew then that Ganon was expecting me. He wanted me to walk right into his trap, like Nanna warned. I walked past the gate and through the courtyard, still feeling uneasy at how easy it was for me to enter the castle. I then approached the large wooden doors to enter the castle, which opened as soon as I got close. I figured that Ganon told his minions to let me by. It was the only explanation as to why it was so easy. The inside of the castle was just as different as the outside. It was dark, in ruin, and the feeling of heaviness filled the air. I figured Ganon would be in the throne room with Zelda, so I made my way there.

After almost losing my way, I made it to the great throne room doors. I paused, listening for Ganon or Zelda's voice, but heard nothing through the thick wooden doors. I took in a deep breath and hoped that I would have the strength to prevail. I pushed open the doors and entered the throne room. I immediately saw Ganon sitting on the throne, a sight that angered me. But what infuriated me more was what was to the left of Ganon. It was Zelda, encased in a pink crystal prison. I felt my blood boil with anger.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Ganon said with a smirk. Zelda looked at me through the glass with hopeful, yet fearful eyes. All I could do was glare at Ganon.

"You are a fool, boy." Ganon spat at me. "You walked right into my trap. But I should have expected as much from the bearer of the Triforce of Courage."

My eyes went wide. How could he possibly know that? I only felt my hatred grow for him. I was tired of his games.

"It's almost a shame that you have to die. And thanks to the princess here, I have you right where I want you. I would be delighted to do the honor of ending your life." Ganon drew a large sword from its sheath. I felt my heart pound in my chest. I was ready for this fight. "The Triforce of Courage will soon be mine."

I unsheathed the Master Sword and took a readied stance. I looked over to Zelda who was clutching her necklace. I knew I could not lose this battle, or everything good in the world would be lost to Ganon. I looked back to Ganon. His eyes were glowing and he began to approach me slowly. I stood my ground, not wanting to take any risks right away.

Ganon swung his sword first at me with extreme force. I blocked it, but it threw me off balance. He was stronger than he looked, which worried me. I knew that my speed and agility was my only hope against his brute strength. Ganon swung at me again, trying to get me while I was unsteady. I did a backflip over his horizontal slash. I felt a pang of fear, realizing that this battle was not going to be easy.

Ganon swung many more times and I blocked or avoided every attempt. Every time our blades collided, I felt my muscles strain more and more to hold back his blade. He didn't seem to be tiring at all despite how long the battle had already been going on. He was never going to give up. I knew that I had to be more offensive, or I would surely lose from exhaustion. I then rolled around Ganon and jumped at him with my sword overhead. He turned around and tried to block my attack, but failed. My blade grazed his arm, leaving a significant cut. It was then that Zelda's crystal disappeared and she ran to stand at a distance behind me. I wondered what she was up to, and as an arrow flew by me, barely missing Ganon, I knew that she was trying to help.

"Curse you both." Ganon sneered.

He then growled and lunged at me with speed that I did not think he possessed. I tried to block his attack, raising my sword above my face, but the force was too great. Ganon's blade knocked the Master Sword out of my hands, leaving it to clang as it hit the stone floor.

His arm then knocked into my head and I was left in darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

I almost screamed as I saw Link fall to the floor. I hoped that he was not dead. I stared at him and still saw his body rise and fall with his uneven breaths. I felt a small relief until I heard Ganon laugh. The hairs on my neck stood up and I looked to see him standing over Link with his eyes glowing. It was the exact scene of my vision. It had come true.

"In a few seconds, your hero will die, princess." Ganon said while smiling. "But amazingly, you are proving to be more of a pain than he was." He was referring to my arrows and I felt a small sense of pride, even though I only have ever used a bow once. "I will finish you off and then him."

Fear went through me. It was just as my vision predicted. I started to shake and hoped that Link would get up. He just had to be okay, he promised me…

Ganon then raised his left hand to me. Laughing, a red smoke emitted from his hand and came right towards me. I panicked, but I knew what I had to do. My vision was my only guide now. I raised my own hand back and thought of the few times that I was genuinely happy. Link holding me in his strong arms, looking into his eyes, the night he snuck in before the tourney, and his smile. A blue light shot out from my hand and I could feel the power radiating through me.

The light dimmed back down and I lowered my hand expecting to see Ganon hurt. However, Ganon stood unharmed.

"It seems your power is useless." Ganon said laughing. He raised his sword and started towards me, "This will be more fun by hand anyways."

Ganon then stopped as something made him lower his sword again. I looked to Link's seemingly lifeless body and saw him trying to move. I felt a surge of hope flood in my heart. Did I...did I just heal Link? I hoped that he would arise to finish the battle. Ganon looked shocked and frustrated, then smiled a vile smile.

"It seems that your hero would like to suffer more before he dies." Ganon said.

I held in my breath and saw Link slowly stumble to stand.

17

As I opened my eyes, I saw a blue light for an instant, and then fade away. Did Zelda just heal me? There was no other explanation. The hit was hard and I would have been unconscious for much longer. I felt weak though, despite being awoken by her grace. I heard Ganon speak and his words made the anger within me return. I forced myself to stand and face him. I struggled to rise as my body was exhausted and sore from all of the abuse it was being put through. But I knew I had to fight. I had to protect Zelda, and keep my promise to protect her. I used my sword as leverage to stand up and wavering a bit, I got back into my readied stance.

"I have had enough of you." Ganon said with anger, "Your life will now end."

Ganon brought his sword overhead and lunged at me with all his strength. I rolled out of the way and Ganon's sword clashed with the stone floor. He jolted back up and whirled around to look at me. True hatred emitted from his eyes. I felt a new found strength within me. I knew that I finally had the upper hand. Ganon was fighting clumsily and carelessly. I used my speed and skill to attack him, finally on the offense. He blocked my attacks awkwardly, as his large sword was hard for him to move quickly.

I thought of everything that he had done to me, to Zelda, and to Hyrule. Fury pulsed through my veins and I started to attack with more power, while keeping my speed. Ganon started to miss some blocks and my sword cut into him. I felt more strength as I realized that I had a chance. I was going to defeat Ganon.

Zelda kept shooting arrows, but she wasn't a very good shot. She missed him every time. But after so many, one arrow finally hit him in the side. It did not go deep into him at all, but it was enough to stun him long enough for me to finish the fight. I whirled around him and leaped into the air with my sword above my head. Before Ganon could react, my sword plunged into the middle of his forehead. With a shocked look on his face, he swung his own sword one last time and slashed into my side. I did not expect him to attack and my eyes went wide in shock. Ganon let out a cry and he began to turn to stone, then crumbling into tiny pieces as the Master Sword remained in my hand. Ganon was finally gone.

I then clutched my side and fell to my knees, hanging on to the Master Sword as if Ganon could come back. I felt blood soaking through my shirt and my hands were deep red at the touch of the fabric. With no remaining strength, I fell to the ground, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth at the pain. My cut side was on the ground and I was still clutching it, as if it would stop the agony. I knew then that I would probably die. There was no way Zelda could heal me; the wound was too serious. But I felt at peace knowing I had fulfilled my promise. I protected her from Ganon and now she was safe. Suddenly I felt a soft touch to my shoulder that then pulled me to lie on my back.

Zelda was kneeling beside me looking urgently at my face. Tears were falling from her eyes and my heart broke.

"Link…no," she said frantically, "Don't leave me…you can't…please.."

I closed my eyes tightly as a wave of pain went through me. I felt her trying to move me. It hurt more and more with every passing second. I then felt cool air on me as Zelda ripped off my shirt, trying to see my cut better.

"It'll be okay…I can fix it…just hold on." She said in between sobs.

I opened my eyes, despite losing the last of my strength, just to see her beautiful face. It was all I wanted to see before death took me. I felt a chill from the loss of blood and shuddered.

Zelda held her hand out and tried to heal me, but her power was weak. She was desperately asking the Goddesses for help.

"Please…Please…You can't leave me…" Zelda said between sobs.

I managed to gently grab her wrist to stop her. She looked from my wound to my face with a look of disbelief.

"Link…I'm too weak…I don't know how to…please…let me keep trying." She was just stammering in panic. I brought my hand to her face and caressed her cheek softly wiping her tears.

"It's okay, Zelda," I said in a quiet, weak voice. She just stopped and leaned in closer to me. Panic and sorrow showed in her tear filled her eyes. "Ganon is gone…you will be safe.." I felt weaker than I ever have in my life. Words were becoming difficult to speak.

"No…you can't leave me…I love you." Zelda said as more tears fell from her eyes.

I shuddered as I felt another chill. Breathing felt so hard, and forced. My eyes began to feel heavy and my body wanted to go to sleep, but I wanted to stay with Zelda. I tried to smile.

"I love you…" I said in a raspy voice that was almost inaudible. Zelda's beautiful face was the last thing I saw before I felt darkness consume me.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

As I opened my eyes, I saw a blue light for an instant, and then fade away. Did Zelda just heal me? There was no other explanation. The hit was hard and I would have been unconscious for much longer. I felt weak though, despite being awoken by her grace. I heard Ganon speak and his words made the anger within me return. I forced myself to stand and face him. I struggled to rise as my body was exhausted and sore from all of the abuse it was being put through. But I knew I had to fight. I had to protect Zelda, and keep my promise to protect her. I used my sword as leverage to stand up and wavering a bit, I got back into my readied stance.

"I have had enough of you." Ganon said with anger, "Your life will now end."

Ganon brought his sword overhead and lunged at me with all his strength. I rolled out of the way and Ganon's sword clashed with the stone floor. He jolted back up and whirled around to look at me. True hatred emitted from his eyes. I felt a new found strength within me. I knew that I finally had the upper hand. Ganon was fighting clumsily and carelessly. I used my speed and skill to attack him, finally on the offense. He blocked my attacks awkwardly, as his large sword was hard for him to move quickly.

I thought of everything that he had done to me, to Zelda, and to Hyrule. Fury pulsed through my veins and I started to attack with more power, while keeping my speed. Ganon started to miss some blocks and my sword cut into him. I felt more strength as I realized that I had a chance. I was going to defeat Ganon.

Zelda kept shooting arrows, but she wasn't a very good shot. She missed him every time. But after so many, one arrow finally hit him in the side. It did not go deep into him at all, but it was enough to stun him long enough for me to finish the fight. I whirled around him and leaped into the air with my sword above my head. Before Ganon could react, my sword plunged into the middle of his forehead. With a shocked look on his face, he swung his own sword one last time and slashed into my side. I did not expect him to attack and my eyes went wide in shock. Ganon let out a cry and he began to turn to stone, then crumbling into tiny pieces as the Master Sword remained in my hand. Ganon was finally gone.

I then clutched my side and fell to my knees, hanging on to the Master Sword as if Ganon could come back. I felt blood soaking through my shirt and my hands were deep red at the touch of the fabric. With no remaining strength, I fell to the ground, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth at the pain. My cut side was on the ground and I was still clutching it, as if it would stop the agony. I knew then that I would probably die. There was no way Zelda could heal me; the wound was too serious. But I felt at peace knowing I had fulfilled my promise. I protected her from Ganon and now she was safe. Suddenly I felt a soft touch to my shoulder that then pulled me to lie on my back.

Zelda was kneeling beside me looking urgently at my face. Tears were falling from her eyes and my heart broke.

"Link…no," she said frantically, "Don't leave me…you can't…please.."

I closed my eyes tightly as a wave of pain went through me. I felt her trying to move me. It hurt more and more with every passing second. I then felt cool air on me as Zelda ripped off my shirt, trying to see my cut better.

"It'll be okay…I can fix it…just hold on." She said in between sobs.

I opened my eyes, despite losing the last of my strength, just to see her beautiful face. It was all I wanted to see before death took me. I felt a chill from the loss of blood and shuddered.

Zelda held her hand out and tried to heal me, but her power was weak. She was desperately asking the Goddesses for help.

"Please…Please…You can't leave me…" Zelda said between sobs.

I managed to gently grab her wrist to stop her. She looked from my wound to my face with a look of disbelief.

"Link…I'm too weak…I don't know how to…please…let me keep trying." She was just stammering in panic. I brought my hand to her face and caressed her cheek softly wiping her tears.

"It's okay, Zelda," I said in a quiet, weak voice. She just stopped and leaned in closer to me. Panic and sorrow showed in her tear filled her eyes. "Ganon is gone…you will be safe.." I felt weaker than I ever have in my life. Words were becoming difficult to speak.

"No…you can't leave me…I love you." Zelda said as more tears fell from her eyes.

I shuddered as I felt another chill. Breathing felt so hard, and forced. My eyes began to feel heavy and my body wanted to go to sleep, but I wanted to stay with Zelda. I tried to smile.

"I love you…" I said in a raspy voice that was almost inaudible. Zelda's beautiful face was the last thing I saw before I felt darkness consume me.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

I began to cry as I felt Link go limp in my arms. I pulled him close to me and cried as I realized the reality of it all. I lost my love, my best friend, my hero. I pulled away and looked at his lifeless face. My heart hurt with every beat knowing that I would never gaze into his deep blue eyes ever again. Tears were steadily flowing down my face and my breath was uneven from trying to control my sobs.

I noticed all the scars he had on his body. He had suffered so much, just to protect me. I traced my fingers over some of them, realizing that he truly was deeply in love with me. And I loved him just as much. No other person in all of Hyrule would have gone through what he had just to protect me. I closed my eyes and clenched my hand around my necklace. It was all too painful.

I looked back down to Link and noticed that the Master Sword was glowing a light blue light. I blinked several times to be sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. No, it was indeed glowing…but what did it mean? Was there still hope? I tried to use my power again, but my hand only emitted a faint blue light. Feeling hopeless I hung my head. It was no use. Link was already gone…and I didn't get to say goodbye.

I leaned over him and placed my lips on his. I thought about everything we had been through, the kisses we shared, the moments that made me feel warm to remember. After a short time I reluctantly pulled away. I looked down about to burst into tears, when I noticed the Master Sword glow brighter. The light then left the sword, as if it was being sucked into the hilt of the sword. I felt a surge of hope. Did the Master Sword preserve his life force? I looked at Links face urgently, hoping for a miracle.

Link then gasped in a large breath and his eyes flew open. I smiled an enormous smile and wrapped my arms around him. I felt my hold restricting his deep breaths, but I was too elated to care. Link was alive. I released him from my hold and looked upon his face.

"Link!" I said breathlessly, "You're alive! I thought I lost you."

Link smiled up at me, but before he could say anything I brought my lips to his. I kissed him gently, but passionately. He returned the kiss and brought a hand to the side of my face. I kissed him deeply not caring about anything else in the world. I was about to move on top of him, but I remembered that he was injured. I pulled away and looked at his side. I expected it to still be bleeding, but the cut was scabbed over. I looked at Links face confused.

"Your…your cut…it's…it's healed." I managed to speak.

Link just smiled back at me. "Thanks to you." He said.

I was confused. My power was weakened. I tried everything I could and nothing had happened. I just stared at Link and then the Master Sword. Was the blade the reason he lived?

Then the Master Sword began to glow a mixture of red, green, and blue light. I was lost as to what was happening. Then three balls of light, one of each color, emerged from the blade. They transformed into three beautiful, but different women. I immediately understood at the sight of them, they were the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. I froze in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

"You have both brought peace to Hyrule once again." Nayru spoke in a heavenly voice. "The evil king is now sealed away by the power of the Master Sword."

"But…but how…Link was...he was…" was all I could manage to say.

"It was the power of your love, Zelda. When you kissed him, you were able to use the strongest power of Nayru's Grace that normally you could not use." Farore spoke this time. I simply stared wide-eyed in shock. I looked at Link and he smiled back at me slightly, as if to say it was okay.

"Now, the balance of Hyrule must be restored." Din spoke. "The Triforce must be sealed in the sacred realm." She lifted her hands and the legendary Triforce shaped into its complete form. "It must not be vulnerable to evil any longer."

The mark on my hand faded slightly. I felt a power leave me as Din took the piece I carried from me.

"We must thank you both." Nayru spoke, "We will show our gratitude by restoring Hyrule to its former glory. We will repair the castle and bring the rightful king back. Mipha took very good care of him, but Hyrule needs a strong and well king now."

The three goddesses then took each other's hands and light began to glow, increasing in brightness as they spoke.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled. Now live in peace and harmony." They said in unison. The light glowed blindingly bright until all I could see was white.

The light faded away and I was stunned to see that the throne room was restored to the bright and sparkling room that it once was. However, Link was still lying in my arms despite everything else changing around us. I was frozen, still dwelling on the fact that I actually saw the Goddesses.

"Zelda…it's okay." Link said to me, sensing my uneasiness. I looked into his reassuring eyes. I finally sighed in relief. Everything was really going to be okay. Hyrule was safe and peaceful once again.

Suddenly the throne room door burst open and, still holding Link in my arms, I looked at the door surprised. It was my father, alive and well. I was relieved to see him and I held back tears of joy.

"Dearest Zelda," he came running to me, "I am so glad you are all right. I know of everything that has happened. I am sorry. I wish-" my father stopped mid sentence when he realized Link was lying in my arms full of scars and scratches. "Sir Link, what has happened to you? Did Ganon do this?" My father looked to me for answers.

"It was Sir Link's bravery that saved us all, Father." I said with a little pride, "He fought Ganon and defeated him. He took a blow at the last minute, but I was able to heal him." I smiled and looked at Link. He smiled back at me with an exhausted looking smile.

"I commend you for your bravery Sir Link." My father said, "And I thank you for saving my daughter…and my kingdom. I feel though, that you should get some much needed rest." He said looking at Links half-healed wounds. I agreed with my father and I helped Link to sit up, and then stand. He looked so heroic to me as he stood next to me, despite all of his cuts and scars.

Impa then entered the throne room, silently and gracefully as always, and came to Link's other side.

"Come with me, Sir." She said with a warm smile taking his arm. "I'll help you get cleaned up." She then led Link out of the throne room to his room, I assumed. I did not want to be alone without him, but I knew he needed to rest and heal. I then looked to my Father as he spoke once we were alone.

"So," my father said with a smile on his face, "he is the one you love?"

I was surprised for a moment, but then I remembered that I had told my father that I loved Link when he was ill. I simply nodded to him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I want you to know that I do approve." He said in a more serious tone. "He is not a noble, or a prince that I had hoped for you…but he is still a knight...and I can tell he truly cares for you – and not just because you are a princess. He will not be king however, only your consort if he truly is the one you wish to marry."

"He is the only man I could imagine marrying, Father." I said honestly, not caring about the politics. "I love him."

My father sighed and then smiled once again. "In that case we had better prepare the wedding for your birthday."

Excitement and warmth pooled in my heart. The day I was most dreading, was now something that I could not wait for. I gave my father an enormous hug, tears coming to my eyes in happiness as he hugged me back.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

It was way past midnight when I suddenly woke up. I forgot where I was for a second and realized I was in my own small room. I thought everything was a dream, but I felt a pain in my side. I looked down under the sheets to see my torso wrapped in a white bandage. There was a little bit of blood staining the bandage. The scars and scratches that covered me weren't painful anymore, but the huge cut in my side still hurt, despite Zelda's grace. I fell back down onto my pillow realizing that everything was indeed real. I had actually defeated Ganon, and Zelda was safe. I closed my eyes and smiled, knowing Zelda was alive and well. I started to feel sleep begin to consume me again when I heard a soft knock on my door.

I opened my eyes and looked over to see who was coming at such a late hour in the night. I expected the person on the other side to ask if they could come in, but instead I saw the knob move slowly. I figured it would probably be Impa to change my bandage or something. The door slowing opened and the darkness made it difficult for me to decipher who was coming into my room. The person was wearing a hooded shawl and I didn't get to see their face before they turned to close my door, locking it behind them. It was definitely not Impa…she wouldn't be so secretive. The figure, still facing the door, then removed their hood and I saw long blonde hair fall upon the shoulders of a woman. I felt my skin prickle when I realized who it was.

"Zelda?" I said in a hushed yell. She jumped as she turned to me, looking at me with her shocked indigo eyes. She must have expected me to be asleep. The moonlight made her look gorgeous and I was happy that she came to visit me, even though I knew it was improper for her to be in my room so late. She was wearing her nightdress and robe under the shawl and I felt a little uneasy, knowing that if she was caught there would be no way to explain.

"Link," she said quietly, "I-I didn't think you would be awake." She took off her shawl and came to my bedside. She knelt down to be at my eye level.

"I can't sleep." I said simply. I couldn't help but notice how the moonlight illuminated her lovely face...and white nightdress. "Why are…you could get in so much trouble for being here…if anyone found out…"

"I had to make sure you were okay." She said with a worried tone. "I-I just had to make sure for myself, despite everyone telling me you were well. That cut was so bad…I.."

"Don't worry," I said taking her hand in mine, "I'm fine."

She just squinted her eyes at me, not believing my words.

"Let me see." She said seriously. I hesitated and looked back at her. She continued to glare at me and I sighed, knowing I would lose if I argued. I slowly pulled back the covers to show her the white bandage, careful not to pull them too far down. The situation was indecent enough as it was…but secretly, I didn't care. She sat down on the bed next to me and slowly pulled back the bandage, leaning in close to get a good look.

"It still bleeds." She said sadly. "You're still in pain." I sensed guilt in her voice and it hurt me that she thought it was her fault, or that she was a burden to me. I shook my head.

"It's nothing…it barely hurts at all." I was trying not to lie too much to her or I knew she wouldn't believe me. She sighed and looked at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Link…" she said looking down with her eyes.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Zelda." I said to her. She continued to look down, avoiding my eyes. She then gently touched the scars on my chest. Her fingers softly traced the marks and I felt a chill from her touch. I just looked at her and felt an urge to kiss her, hold her… I started to feel uneasy; I didn't want to let my feelings cloud my judgment. I would get us both in serious trouble if I tried to do anything, but her touch was so tempting…

Zelda stopped at the scar on my collarbone, leaning in dangerously close to me. It was the one that I had gotten at Lake Hylia from Yiga. She looked into my eyes and I saw something different in them. I had never seen her look at me with such passion.

"You know when I realized that I loved you?" She asked, tracing the scar up my collarbone. Her touch sent electricity through me and I had to force myself to control my thoughts. "When you saved me the day at the lake, and held me in your arms," she continued to run her fingers along my scar. "The look in your eyes let me know you saved me out of love, rather than just duty." Her hand then ran up to my neck and she leaned in even closer. I thought my heart was going to explode, my brain wandering back to the thoughts I was trying to hold back. I wondered if she realized how alluring she was being. "But the more I think about it," she whispered into my ear, "the more I realize that I have always loved you."

I stopped myself from kissing her, I was trying to control myself, but she was so tempting. I felt a shiver run down my spine as she whispered in my ear. To my relief she backed away slightly to look at my face. I could only think of how beautiful the sight of her over me was. I felt my hand clench into a fist to stop myself from acting upon the thoughts flowing through my head. I wanted to tell her I loved her too, but my voice was gone. I was focusing too much on controlling myself.

"Link…" she started, sensing my uneasiness. "No one will find out…" It was if she was able to read my mind. "I told my father I am in love with you...and he approves." I felt my mouth fall open. I could not believe her words. Her father approved of me? Happiness erupted from my heart, as she could actually be mine. "And so…I would like to ask if…if…" she stumbled for words.

"Zelda," I stopped her, realizing what she was trying to ask. I finally found my words, "…will you marry me?" I almost didn't believe I was saying those words to her. It was all so surreal. She smiled, almost in relief that I asked her, instead of the other way around. She then leaned in and put her forehead to my own.

"Yes..." she breathed. I then let myself kiss her. I pulled her close to me and ran my hand through her soft hair. She moved herself slowly on top of me, straddling my body with her legs. I felt her holding most of her weight, trying not to touch my cut side. I didn't feel any pain from my injury when she kissed me though, it was just euphoria that ran through my veins. She then started to kiss me more passionately, starting to use her tongue. I felt a short hesitation. Not that I didn't want things to go further, but I knew that it was risky. If anyone found out…

Her hands started to run down my body, sending chills through me. I loved the feeling of her touch and let myself enjoy the moment. Her hands then went dangerously low and I shuddered and pulled back. She pulled back too and looked into my eyes.

"Zelda.." I said, "…I don't think we should.." My mind wanted the opposite and the words were hard to say, but I knew it was too risky. She looked with a little bit of hurt in her eyes. I panicked a little, not wanting her to get the wrong idea…I did want to. She then looked into my eyes smirking, letting her hands wander again. I was about to stop her again, but my willpower was low.

"It's okay," she said, "we are alone…no one will find out." She smiled and then leaned in close again, whispering in my ear, "I want to…"

I let go of all my mental restrictions and let myself free. I kissed her urgently and she returned my kiss, letting her hands go past where I had stopped her before. I started to feel my heart beat hard in my chest and I wondered if she could hear it. She let her robe slide off her and climbed under the covers with me, not breaking our kiss as she did so. I second-guessed my decision to give into my feelings, but only for a second. We were indeed alone. My blood ran through me hot and I pulled her closer to me, making her mine.


End file.
